Amai junjō
by Yunmoon
Summary: Existía en el mundo una palabra para describirla, inocencia. Sakura era el clásico ejemplo de perfección que cualquiera buscaba. Y cuando Sasuke supo su verdad decidió protegerla, aunque ella no fuera un humano normal. SasuSaku
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Advertencias: **__Este es el segundo fic que publique y esto es solo una corrección._

**Summary: **Existía en el mundo una palabra para describirla, inocencia. Sakura era el clásico ejemplo de perfección que cualquiera buscaba. Y cuando Sasuke supo su verdad decidió protegerla, aunque ella no fuera un humano normal.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**Amai****junjō**_**– Dulce inocencia**_

_Capitulo 1: Washi_

**.**

**::**

* * *

Una mujer pelinegra sostenía un fólder blanco. Se encontraba sentada en una silla negra frente a un escritorio, sus negros ojos se movían y se detenían en alguna parte de lo que leía. Después de unos minutos se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta que decía 'Dirección'. Tocó un par de veces la puerta hasta que escucho un: 'adelante', cabía recalcar que la voz carecía de entusiasmo y parecía estar más aburrida de lo normal.

"Tsunade-sama".

"¿Dime?".

La rubia mujer se irguió en su silla, pero sin duda estaba más dormida que despierta y eso la pelinegra lo notó enseguida.

"Tsunade-sama, falta media hora para que terminen las clases, por favor manténgase despierta". La pelinegra suspiro, sabía que aunque se lo dijera la rubia sin duda iba a quedarse dormida aunque fuera solo esa media hora, decidió mejor cambiar el tema. "Necesito que revise esto". Coloco el fólder blanco que hace unos momentos leía en el escritorio de la rubia.

"¿Qué es?". Dijo la rubia viendo de mala gana el fólder, sin tocarlo y sin abrirlo. Si era trabajo no quería hacerlo.

"Son los datos del chico que ingresara en una semana, ¿acaso no lo recordaba?".

"Dáselo a Uzumaki, el nuevo entrara en su grupo ¿no?".

"Pero usted también tiene que leerlo".

"Lo leeré más tarde". Aseguro, pero la pelinegra no le creyó en ningún momento.

"Como usted diga".

"Shizune".

"¿Si?".

"¿Puedo irme a casa ya? Por favor".

"… De acuerdo".

La rubia tomo su bolso, metió unos papeles en un cajón de su escritorio y se fue a toda velocidad sin si quiera decir adiós. La pelinegra suspiro y salió de la dirección, Tsuna nunca iba a cambiar, eso era algo claro. Esperó a que las clases terminaran, por lo mientras sacó copias a los documentos y los guardo en otra carpeta. Al terminó de las clases se levanto de su silla negra con las dos carpetas en las manos, caminó por los pasillos ya desiertos, eran más de las cuatro de la tarde y se suponía que ya no debería haber nadie, al menos debería de ser así. Camino por el edificio saliendo de el hasta llegar a la cancha de soccer, donde el equipo entrenaba, se acerco a un rubio que metía un gol y festejaba para si, este al verla se acerco a ella.

"Naruto".

"Si, ¿pasa algo Shizune?".

Había algo que Shizune había notado con el tiempo y era que pocos estudiantes la respetaban, como Naruto Uzumaki, no sólo la titeaba, sino que también le hacía bromas pesadas, vaya mocoso, aunque debía de admitir que era agradable. Decidió mejor hablarle de lo que tenía que hablarle.

"Un chico ingresara dentro de una semana y como el chico ingresara en tu grupo tú serás su guía".

"¿Qué? Pero yo tengo partido el viernes y si ganamos iremos a las eliminatorias que serán el lunes, no puedo".

"…".

"¿No puede otra personas hacerlo?".

"Naruto…"

"Por favor consigue a otro, te lo ruego… por favor". Su mirada suplicante, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y su puchero provocaron que Shizune no pudiera negarse.

"Vale, tratare de conseguir a otro, pero solo será del comité, si nadie acepta no habrá trato y tu serás su guía".

"Gracias Shizune, eres la mejor".

"Pero que quede claro, solo los del comité".

"Vale".

"Me voy".

"Si, nos vemos".

Shizune dio media vuelta y regreso al edificio del cual había salido, subió hasta el cuarto piso, camino por los pasillos hasta detenerse en una puerta que tenía escrito 'Comité Escolar', abrió la puerta encontrándose con una rubia leyendo unos papeles, era, sin duda, de las que más se tomaban enserio su trabajo, aunque tampoco podía decir que todos los del comité fueran unos holgazanes, también la presidente hacía su trabajo… y nadie más.

"Hola, Ino".

La rubia estaba tan absorta en lo que leía que no había notado que habían abierto la puerta, después de soltar un jadeo de sorpresa, alzo la mirada y le sonrió a la pelinegra dejando de leer los documentos que tenía en la mano.

"Si, dime".

"Bueno, tengo un problemita, necesito un guía para un nuevo chico que se integrara dentro de una semana, ¿tú puedes?".

"El lunes… me gustaría ayudarte pero no puedo, tengo competencia de natación".

"Vale, gracias".

"Por nada".

Shizune salió de ahí y se recargo en la puerta al cerrarda, suspiro, camino de nuevo por el pasillo y subió por las escaleras, llego hasta la azotea de la escuela, abrió la puerta y ahí acostado en una banca se encontraba el representante del grupo I-4.

"Shikamaru".

Él chico abrió los ojos y se sentó lentamente, casi como si le doliera y era probable que así fuera. Luego de despertarse y bostezar miro a la pelinegra que estaba frente a él.

"¿Sí?".

"Veras… dentro de una semana un chico se integrara en el colegio así que necesito un guía, ¿podrás tú…?".

"Shizune… si no lo recuerdas, en la próxima semana comienzan las competencias, todos los de comité tienen como mínimo un club deportivo, y yo también tengo competencia, estoy en el de soccer y si ganamos el viernes, vamos a las semifinales el lunes".

Era verdad, Nara Shikamaru pertenecía al club de soccer… ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no debería estar entrenando como los demás?

"Y… ¿por qué no estas entrenando?".

"Es… problemático".

… La justificación fue tan tonta como el hecho de que ese chico se la pasaba saltándose las clases y pese a ello era el segundo con mejores notas de la secundaria baja.

"Bueno… gracias".

"Sí…".

Shizune se adentro de nuevo al edificio, suspiro pesadamente, de verdad quería ayudar a Naruto, pero ella no tenía la culpa que todos estuvieran en un club y que las competencias fueran precisamente cuando ese chico nuevo ingresaba. Bueno de menos ya podría irse a casa, ya había hecho todo lo que podía hacer y sólo tenía que entregar los documentos del chico nuevo a una persona y ya habría cumplido con su trabajo de ese día.

Camino por los pasillos del piso 4 hasta llegar a una puerta que tenía escrito "Salón 4. Música", una melodía muy suave y bella provenía de aquel salón, estaba más que segura que ella estaba tocando el piano, toco un par de veces la puerta y escucho un 'adelante', abrió la puerta con cautela y espero a que ella terminara de interpretar esa melodía cuando ella termino se puso de pie y se acerco a Shizune.

"Si, ¿qué necesitas Shizune-san?".

Oh, así que todavía existía alguien que le trataba como una superior, aunque no podía esperarse menos de la estudiante de honor, la única que conservaba aún un poco de respeto por ella.

"Toma". Le extendió un fólder blanco y la chica lo tomó. "Es el expediente del chico que se integrara en una semana, tienes que leerlos, aunque sabes que son puras formalidades".

"Oh, no te preocupes, yo los leeré".

"Vale, me voy, adiós".

"Adiós, leeré esto lo más pronto posible".

"Claro, nos vemos".

Shizune salió de ahí, la chica se acercó de nuevo al piano y coloco el fólder en donde se colocaban las partituras, abrió el fólder y comenzó a tocar una nueva melodía mientras lo leía.

"Sasuke Uchiha… creo haber escuchado ese nombre antes… a cierto, el gran Imperio Uchiha… él estará en el grupo I-3… en el de Naruto-kun… entonces Naruto-kun será su guía…".

Cuando termino de tocar la melodía escucho como alguien aplaudía y volteo hacia atrás y diviso a su guapo sensei.

"Vale, lo habéis hecho excelente".

"Gracias, Tashiro-sensei".

"Lamento haberme tardado tanto, ahora si, comencemos".

"¿Me enseñara una nueva melodía?".

"Si, Tsunade-sama me a dicho que te enseñe lo más rápido posible".

"Vale".

**.**

* * *

**.**

La semana para Naruto paso volando, con los entrenamientos, con la escuela y con el viaje de sus padres a América casi no tenía tiempo ni de comer bien en las mañanas. Ahora entrenaba para las semifinales y era toda una tortura, el profesor exigía mucho aunque a él le encantaban los retos. Hoy el equipo de soccer había ganado el encuentro y eso significaba que irían a las semifinales, realmente estaba muy feliz, pero había algo que le faltaba, ella no había ido al partido, sabía que estaba ocupada con todo el trabajo del comite, pero le hubiera gustado que ella estuviera en el partido.

"!Naruto no te entretengas¡".

"Lo siento".

Naruto dejo de pensar en ella y volvió a hacer los ejercicios, después de todo él quería ganar, y debía ganar por ella. Pero su entrenamiento fue interrumpido cuando vio unas zapatillas negras unas piernas blancas y la cara de la directora mientras hacía sus flexiones.

"Acompáñame".

Naruto sin más se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a un lado de la "querida" directora. Al pasar por el salón de música escucho una linda y suave melodía, sonrió de lado pero dejo de pensar en eso al recordar que estaba por ir a la dirección, cuando por fin llegaron la directora le indico que se sentara en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio y ella se sentó en la otra silla, la que se encontraba a lado de la de Naruto.

"Haber, Narutin":

"Si…".

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Shizune el lunes pasado?".

Tsunade tenía una sonrisa muy forzada, a lo que Naruto comenzó a hacer memoria sobre lo que había hecho antes de salir herido.

"Haber el lunes, estuve en la escuela, no vi a Shizune hasta los entrenamientos y… dijo algo sobre un chico nuevo… ah… el guía… no lo consiguió… ¿verdad?". Naruto puso carita de perro triste y miro a Tsunade. "Si ya lo recordé".

"Bueno… Eso es genial… ¿sabes?".

"No".

"Vale… ya me di el gusto asustándote… Ya se quien va a ser el guía".

"Enserio… ¿Quién?". Naruto vio su cara y entendió. "Pero… tu dijiste que ella no iba a hacer cosas de ese tipo". Naruto semi-cerro los ojos y miro a Tsunade. "Quien te entiende Tsunade-obasän".

"!Cállate¡ Y agrádese que le he pedido que le haga de guía".

"Vale… gracias Tsunade-obasän".

"!Largo de aquí¡ ¡Ahora!".

.

* * *

.

Una preciosa melodía sonaba por los desiertos pasillos, provenían de un salón que decía "Sala 4. Música", unas blanquecinas y pequeñas manos se movían ágilmente por un gran piano, los cabellos de aquella chica se movían ligeramente, su sonrisa adornaba su rostro de catorce años, al termino de la melodía escucho como alguien le aplaudía, ella sonrió un poco más y se sonrojo levemente.

"Simplemente… perfecto".

"Gracias Tashiro-sensei". El hombre le sonrío y ella se sonrojo aún más, Tashiro era él sensei más guapo de todo el instituto, su cabello era castaño claro, sus ojos eran de color miel, su tez era clara sin exagerar, era atento, dulce, caballeroso, era joven, apenas contaba con 23 años y… _era soltero._

"Vale, ahora vamos a practicar tu canción".

La chica se levanto y se coloco a un lado del piano, mientras que su sensei se sentaba frente al piano, cuando él iba a comenzar, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un chico de cabello rubio, Tashiro miro su reloj de mano comprobando que ya eran las cinco y media.

"Bien mañana continuamos, adiós chicos, buen partido el de hoy, Naruto".

El mencionado le sonrió y le agradeció con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mochila de la chica.

"Adiós Tashiro-sensei".

"Adiós".

Ambos salieron de aquel lugar ella tomo el brazo de él y recargo su cabeza en su hombro, siempre hacía eso y sabía que era mal interpretada, pero bueno, en primer lugar eso no le importaba.

"Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo te fue en el partido?

"Ganamos, vamos a las eliminatorias".

"Lamento no haber podido ir, prometo estar en tu próximo partido".

"No te preocupes". Él chico se detuvo de repente, como recordando algo, provocando que la chica de alado se detuviera. "Por cierto, gracias por reemplazarme".

"No es nada".

"¿Quieres ir a comer pizza?".

"Y… ¿helado?".

"Claro, yo invito".

"Vale, vamos Naruto-kun".

.

* * *

.

Bip… bip… bip…

Una mano salió de entre un nido de sabanas y mantas y apago el ruidoso despertador, después de unos minutos se destapo totalmente. De entre las sabanas salió un chico, cabello negro azulado corto, ojos azabaches adormilados. Se levanto de la cama y se acerco a su closet, tomó una toalla y salió de la habitación. Después de un par de minutos regreso a su cuarto con una toalla en la cintura, se acerco de nuevo a su closet donde tomó su uniforme, unos pantalones negros, un saco negro, una blusa blanca y por ultimo una corbata café. Se coloco su ropa interior para luego colocarse el uniforme y llego la hora de atarse la corbata nunca podía colocársela de forma correcta y odiaba pedirle ayuda a su hermano, lo odiaba porque… Comenzó a hacer el nudo de la corbata, pero no le salió, desenredo la corbata de nuevo y volvió a intentar hacer el nudo, volvió a desenredar el nudo y volvió a intentar hacerlo… esa corbata lo odiaba y mucho.

"¿Necesitas ayuda? Otöto".

Sasuke se sonrojo levemente para luego asentir con la cabeza, adiaba que la gente le ayudara y aunque fuera su hermano odiaba que le ayudara y no era porque odiara a su hermano, si no por que su hermano se burlaba mucho de él.

"Jejeje…". Itachi comenzó a reírse de Sasuke.

"…". El chico solo frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

"Ya vale, lo siento. Ya esta, vamos a desayunar".

Ambos salieron de la habitación de Sasuke. Bajaron las escaleras de la gran mansión hasta el comedor que utilizaban para tomar el desayuno, Sasuke se sentó en el comedor mientras Itachi hablaba por teléfono, este colgó y se sentó alado de Sasuke mientras una chica servía el desayuno.

"¿Acaso no comerás?".

"Hmp". Sasuke tomo un vaso con jugo y comenzó a beberlo.

"Por cierto, me dijeron que tenías que llegar un poco más temprano, te harán un recorrido por él campus".

"¿Y… a que hora es antes?". No supo porque sintió que su hermano le iba a fastidiar la mañana con la que tenía que decirle… realmente lo sabía pero le gustaba hacerse el tonto debes en cuando.

"Mmm… a las 6".

"¿Y por qué no me dijiste eso antes? Son las 5:55… ¿crees que me dará tiempo?". Sasuke estaba molesto y eso le divertía mucho a Itachi.

"Vale no te enojes, yo también tengo que llegar temprano a la empresa, para luego irme a la universidad, no eres él único que llegara tarde".

Sasuke sentía que en cualquier momento mataría a su hermano. Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la sala para luego irse a la cochera donde Itachi escogía un carro deportivo negro, ambos se subieron en el auto, Itachi arranco y se fueron de ahí. Sasuke estaba tan molesto que solo veía de mala manera a su hermano mientras este tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, claro, lo único que quería era fastidiar a su hermanito, aunque a él también le afectara, pero… eso era lo de menos. Amaba ver los pucheros de su hermanito sin contar que hacía debes en cuando comentarios sarcásticos que lo divertían.

"Vale llegamos, ¿y ves? Sólo falta un minuto para las 6".

Sasuke cerró con fuerza la puerta y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido.

"Nos vemos, paso por ti, adiós".

Itachi arranco el auto mientras veía refunfuñar a su hermanito.

**.**

* * *

**.**

La directora leía el expediente del chico nuevo, mientras una chica estaba a su lado de pie leyendo otra cosa, unas partituras de la nueva melodía que le enseñaría su sensei.

"Vaya, este chico es sorprendente".

La chica de alado tan solo sonrió ya que sabía que la directora tenía razón, ella también se sorprendió mucho cuando leyó el expediente de aquel chico, de Sasuke Uchiha.

En eso escucharon como alguien tocaba la puerta y Tsunade dijo un 'adelante' sin despegar los ojos del expediente.

"Tsunade-sama, Uchiha-san ya a llegado".

"Hazlo pasar Shizune".

"Si, enseguida".

Shizune salió de la sala mientras la sonrisa de Tsunade se ensanchaba, la chica a su lado tan sólo sonrió y suspiro, sabía que Tsunade sacaría provecho de este nuevo alumno, era lo que siempre hacía y ciertamente no era tan malo como sonaba.

"Tsunade-sama, tan solo recuerde que Uchiha-san, no es un trofeo ni nada parecido".

"Si, pero como se parece". Tsunade veía el nombre de Washi en varios trofeos.

"Tsunade-sama…". Le chica a su lado no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió por la nueva sonrisa de la directora.

La puerta se abrió y Shizune, junto con un joven, entró. El chico era… guapo, mucho. Era alto, cabello negro azulado corto y desordenado, ojos azabaches, tez clara, su actitud se veía fría y algo desinteresada, él chico se acerco hasta quedar enfrente del escritorio y la chica que estaba al lado de la directora se dio cuenta que el chico las examinaba, Sasuke Uchiha parecía ser alguien bastante interesante, debía de admitirlo.

"Siéntate por favor". Sasuke se sentó al igual que Tsunade, la chica que estaba a su lado se quedo de pie, mirando a ambos. "Supongo que has de saber que este instituto no admite a alumnos cuando el curso a empezado". Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, no es que estuviera interesado, sólo quería que la directora hablara rápido. "Pero tú eres un caso muy especial, tus padres vinieron personalmente para hacer la inscripción y tú eres un chico sorprendente, tus notas son excelentes. Bien, sin más, bienvenido seas a Washi, Uchiha Sasuke".

"Sí".

"Bueno, ella…". Señalo a lo chica que estaba a su lado. ". Ella será tu guía, es una de mis mejores alumnas, no es así… Sakura".

"Tsunade-sama…".

Sasuke inspecciono a la chica, era bajita, muy fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza, sus ojos eran de un verde muy poco común, era un verde esmeralda bastante brillante, un color muy llamativo, su tez era clara muy clara, su sonrisa era agradable, su perfume era evidente, era de dulce y era el que impregnaba toda la habitación y su cabello era largo, estaba ondulado en las puntas, le llegaba hasta la cadera y tenía cuatro mechones negros, uno en su copete, el cual estaba de lado, y los otros tres estaban distribuidos en el resto de su cabello.

"Bien, eso es todo, pueden retirarse".

"Con su permiso Tsunade-sama"-

Ambos salieron de ahí, Sakura caminaba despacio y Sasuke la seguía por atrás, Sakura se detuvo y volteo a ver a Sasuke, le sonrió y le tomo la mano.

"Bienvenido a Washi Uchiha-kun. Bien, yo te mostrare como esta estructurado Washi".

Sakura comenzó a caminar y así fue como comenzó el recorrido. Sakura explicaba a Sasuke como estaba divido Washi.

"Washi esta dividido en tres alas, la ala este es de la educación elemental (primaria), el ala oeste es de la secundaria inferior (secundaria) y el ala norte es de la secundario superior (preparatoria)…".

Sakura enseño a Sasuke solo el ala oeste, después de todo era la única ala que recorrería, al menos por ese año. Le mostro detalladamente todo ese edificio.

"Los alumnos al llegar pasan primero a sus casilleros, ahí es donde están tus libros, este es tu casillero, el 513".

"Hmp".

Era la primera vez que escuchaba un sonido tan… hosco y frió, pero en vez de enojarse le dio gracia y soltó una risita sin poderlo evitar.

"Veo que no eres tan comunicativo".

"Hmp".

Él volvió a hacer ese sonido y ella trato de no reírse, pero al final saco una risita.

"Ven".

Ella camino hacia el exterior del edificio y se detuvo de pronto girándose, Sasuke se detuvo de golpe quedando un poco cerca de ella, pasaron alrededor de cinco segundos así, pero ella camino hacia el interior del edificio de nuevo y tomó algo del suelo, luego volvió junto a Sasuke mientras se colocaba una cinta color morada en el brazo.

"Lo siento, pero si la pierdo la directora se molestara conmigo".

"Hmp".

Sakura volvió a reír, no sabía porque ese sonido le daba gracias, sin más continúo caminando, entraron al edificio del cual habían salido después de salir de la dirección, Sakura sonrió y comenzó con su nueva explicación.

"Este es el edificio central, aquí se encuentra la dirección, junto a ella se encuentra la subdirección y una sala de juntas, en el 3 piso se encuentra la sala del comité escolar con algunas salas que solo los integrantes del comité pueden utilizar, la segunda planta tiene poco uso, solo hay dos salas de música, los otros salones se encuentran desocupados, en la planta baja se encuentra la recepción y una sala audiovisual…".

Aunque quisiera ponerle atención, no podía y tampoco quería, estaba tan aburrido que juraría que podría quedarse dormido ahí, caminaba si, pero lo hacía de forma sistemática, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no escuchaba a la pelirrosa, la veía y trataba de que ella no se diera cuenta que no le ponía atención. Por fin ella se detuvo, frente a una puerta, la cual tenía escrita "I-3".

"Este será tu grupo, permíteme un momento, yo te llamo cuando entres. Por cierto este será tu horario y en este momento esta Kakashi-sensei, es el profesor de Química y al parecer hoy no tienen práctica".

Le dedico una ultima sonrisa y tocó la puerta, por dentro se escucho un 'adelante' y ella abrió la puerta del dichoso salón.

"Sakura… ¿sucede algo?".

"Solo vengo para dejar al nuevo alumno, Kakashi-sensei".

"¿Habéis sido su guía? Eso es raro… bueno… hazlo pasar".

"Claro, por favor pasa".

Sasuke entro al escuchar la voz de Sakura. Sus pasos eran firmes, su mirada se mantenía al frente, se detuvo junto a Sakura, su pose era segura, firme, fría e incluso arrogante y como ya se le había hecho costumbre, las chicas comenzaron a gritar y murmurar cosas.

"Preséntate". Dijo Kakashi en forma despreocupado y poco interesada, pero para ser sincero Kakashi era el profesor que más jodía a los alumnos y apenas y entro Sasuke, su mente le dijo que ese niño sería el objetivo del año, sería a quien fastidiaría.

"Mi nombre es Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke".

.

* * *

_No, para los que pensaron que era un capitulo nuevo, pues lamento informar que no es así. Estuve leyendo recientemente mis fics, y me di cuenta de algo, hace tres años tenía una ortografía horrible y además en algunos capítulos creo que utilice Word pad y como verán… era demasiado! Así que antes de comenzar a actualizar de nuevo mis fics mi intención es corregirlos, subirlos y actualizarlos. No será una corrección perfecta pero haré el intento._

_No sé cuanto tarde pero espero no tardar mucho._

_Me despido._

_Shao~ shao~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Advertencias: **__Este es el segundo fic que publique y esto es solo una corrección._

**Summary: **Existía en el mundo una palabra para describirla, inocencia. Sakura era el clásico ejemplo de perfección que cualquiera buscaba. Y cuando Sasuke supo su verdad decidió protegerla, aunque ella no fuera un humano normal.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**Amai****junjō**_**– Dulce inocencia**_

_Capitulo 2: Ongaku - Música_

**.**

**::**

* * *

Las chicas comenzaron a murmurar de nuevo, y eso a Sasuke le molestaba y mucho, pero acostumbrado decidió no decir nada.

"¡Kyaaa!".

"Que guapo".

"Que envidia de Sakura-san".

"Si, que envidia".

"Me retiro Kakashi-sensei". Menciono Sakura, prefirió marcharse a esperar que las chicas murmuraran cosas hirientes.

"Adiós, Sakura". Kakashi observo todo el salón, las chicas se quedaron calladas al instante, sabían que Kakashi decidiría cual sería el lugar de Sasuke. "Sasuke, siéntate ahí, alado de esa chica".

Todas siguieron con la mirada el caminar del Uchiha, cuando este llego a su lugar se sentó y la pelinegra a su lado le sonrió tímidamente.

"Hola Sasuke-kun".

Él miro a la pelinegra. Todas esperaban que él la ignorara, la chica era tímida y en este instante estaba sonrojada por que todos la miraban a ella. Sin embargo… sucedió todo lo contrarió que creyeron las chicas.

"Hola Hinata".

Kakashi se sorprendió un poco –claro, no lo mostró-, se dio media vuelta y tomo un plumón para pizarrón y escribió la fecha para luego escribir "HIDROCARBUROS".

"Bien hoy terminaremos de ver los hidrocarburos…":

Sasuke trataba de poner atención a la clase, pero no podía. Miro por la ventana en un intento vano de no quedarse dormido. Sin querer comenzó a recordar cosas de su vida y en la mayoría de sus recuerdos su hermano aparecía ahí. Eso le hizo recordar lo que había sucedido en la mañana, y su humor comenzó a empeorar. Su hermano era un idiota y un estúpido y sin duda mucho más, siempre le hacía bromas pesadas. Hinata miro al Uchiha y sonrió al notar que este estaba distraído simulando poner atención, y también se dio cuenta que este estaba de mal humor, sonrió imperceptiblemente y continuo poniendo atención a la clase de Kakashi.

Nadie sabía que hace ya varios años Sasuke conocía a Hinata, si bien, no habían sido los mejores amigos, habían tenido una amistad bastante agradable. Hinata era callada y agradable, ese tipo de cualidades Sasuke las apreciaba mucho, sobre todo proviniendo de una mujer.

Además, en un tiempo Hinata le había gustado, claro, ahora ya no le gustaba pero su compañía era agradable… mejor que la de las chicas que suspiraban por él a su alrededor.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Naruto se acomodó en posición, dio algunos pasos atrás y le dio una fuerte patada al balón y sin más le metió un gol al portero de su equipo.

"¡Siiiii! Naruto Uzumaki es el mejor".

"Deja de alardear y sigue practicando". Si, Gaara era así y a Naruto le enfadaba eso.

"Nadie te hablo a ti". Dijo Naruto mientras fruncía el ceño y le miraba con fastidio.

"…". Gaara mostró abiertamente que poco le importaba lo que dijera.

Luego de cinco segundos ambos sonrieron y siguieron entrenando, cuando Naruto estaba apunto de volver a patear el balón escucho algo.

"Naruto-kun".

Todos sin excepción voltearon a ver a la chica que llamaba al rubio, este sonrió al ver a la chica y se acerco a ella, esta le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió con dulzura, Sakura era de las chicas que podían causar diabetes con sólo mirarla.

"Sakura-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clase". La regaño.

"Lo se, pero quería venir a darte suerte".

"¿Acaso no estarás en el partido?".

"Claro que si estaré, pero… deseaba hacerlo".

"Gracias Sakura-chan".

"Ejem…".

Ambos miraron atrás y vieron al entrenador, el cual miraba a Naruto un poco enfadado, no, muy enfadado.

"¿Necesitas algo Sakura?".

"No, yo… lamento haber interrumpido en su entrenamiento, con permiso".

"Claro, nos vemos".

"Adiós Sakura-chan".

"Nos vemos Naruto-kun y suerte".

Sakura se alejo corriendo. El entrenador miro a Naruto y este comenzó a sudar.

"No te entretengas y sigue entrenando. ¡Ahora!".

"¡Sí!".

Naruto se fue corriendo a la cancha, su entrenador era muy estricto, Naruto maldecía en voz baja al entrenador mientras pateaba la pelota con todas sus fuerzas.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Bien eso es todo, pueden irse ya".

Los chicos cerraron sus libros y los guardaron dentro de sus mochilas para salir del salón, Sasuke no sabía a donde se dirigían, pero según el horario que le había dado Sakura, en este momento le tocaba clase de literatura y no esperaba que tuvieran que cambiar de aula para tomar esa materia.

"Hinata, ¿Dónde tomamos la clase de literatura?".

"No tendremos esa clase, el equipo de soccer tiene partido y la escuela ira a apoyarlos, vamos".

"Hmp".

"Si, lo había olvidado, a ti no te agradan mucho los eventos sociales".

"…". No era que n le gustaran, simplemente no le importaban. Hinata soltó una risita y le indico el lugar que debían de seguir.

"Vamos Sasuke-kun".

Ambos se dirigieron a la cancha donde se llevaría acabo el partido de soccer, se sentaron en las gradas a una distancia que les permitiera ver claramente el juego, y lejos de las chicas que no paraban de llamar a Sasuke, Hinata sabía que eso podría traerle problemas, las chicas podían ser a veces muy agresivas. Sasuke a su vez comenzó a fastidiarse por el bullicio.

"No se por que te emociona tanto esto".

"Sasuke-kun, si ganan este partido estarán cada vez más adelante para la copa nacional y podrán representar a Japón en la copa juvenil".

"Sigo sin entenderte".

"Digamos que me caen bien los del equipo".

"Eso es más razonable".

"O es lo que querías oír". Ambos se llevaban muy bien desde siempre, Hinata era una combinación perfecta y probablemente no encontraría una chica igual, o al menos eso pensaba él. "Mira ahí esta Sakura-chan. ¡Sakura-chan!".

La aludida volteo a ver a la pelinegra que le había llamado y al localizarla sonrió, se acerco a ellos y se sentó al lado de Hinata.

"Hola Hinata-chan, Uchiha-kun".

"Hola Sakura-chan". Hinata le dio un codazo a Sasuke.

"Hmp… Hola".

"Sakura-chan, supe que tuviste que guiar a Sasuke-kun por el campus, pensé que hoy tenías reunión con Tsunade-sama".

"Si, pero Tsunade-sama me dejo ser su guía para que Naruto-kun pudiera asistir a sus entrenamientos… además, la reunión no era muy importante".

"A, vale".

En ese momento se escucho un silbatazo y los dos equipos se acomodaron en sus posiciones, ambos capitanes se dieron la mano y sin más, el partido comenzó.

Tan sólo a los quince minutos del comienzo Sasuke estaba ya aburrido, no era que el futbol soccer no le gustara, simplemente le aburría cuando no lo jugaba.

"_Por que acepte venir, todo esto es molesto… y ese rubio que se cree mucho pero solo alardea es tan idiota y perdedor como todos los que están aquí, claro excepto Hinata, es la única que vale la pena… aunque este igual de emocionada que todos… incluso esa chica… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Sakura?…". _Esos eran los pensamientos de Sasuke, él cual estaba sentado mientras Hinata y Sakura estaban de pie gritando el nombre de la escuela: Washi.

Después del tortuoso tiempo que duro el partido –según Sasuke- el equipo rojo –Washi- gano el partido con una gran ventaja de 3 goles, el equipo perdedor tuvo una medalla de Washi como premio de consolación, medallas que les fue entregadas por la propia Sakura, Sasuke se preguntó en que momento esa chica había llegado haya abajo. Sakura se dirigió a Naruto, pero se detuvo a un lado de la portería, donde un rubio llego corriendo, Sakura tomo al rubio de la mano y lo guío hacia el lugar que había estado compartiendo con Sasuke y Hinata, claro, tratando de ahuyentar a las chicas y chicos que se cruzaban en su camino.

"Uchiha-kun, él es Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto-kun él es Uchiha Sasuke".

"Mucho gusto, creo que tu eres el nuevo". Naruto le estiro la mano en forma de saludo, esperando que Sasuke la tomara.

"Hmp…".

Tomo la mano de Naruto, claro, a regañadientes. Se soltaron la mano y enseguida sintieron tensión entre ellos, parecía algo seguro que no se llevarían bien. Naturo volteo a ver a Hinata y le sonrió.

"Hola Hinata-chan".

"Ho-hola Na-naruto-kun". Estaba segura que estaba sonrojada y se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

"Bien me voy, tengo que ducharme, Tsunade-obasan y yo apostamos, si yo perdía me quedaría horas extras y si ganaba enton…".

"Estudiantes…". Se escucho por todo la escuela, provocando que el bullicio terminara. "Como premio a los chicos que han ganado y a su colaboración, las clases se suspenden… todos pueden irse, que tengan una buena tarde".

Sasuke pensó que iba a quedar sordo cuando todos se pudieron a gritar y festejar, era tan molesto que le pasara eso el primer día de clases.

"Tsunade-obasan nunca incumple sus apuestas". Naruto sonrió con sorna y se fue despidiéndose de todos con la mano.

"Bien chicos yo me voy, los veré luego". Sakura se fue de ahí, Sasuke se dio cuenta que ella era la única que tenía la cinta morada en el brazo, no le tomó importancia, aunque como todo ser humano tenía curiosidad, pero no iba a preguntar, se enteraría después.

"Tenemos que irnos, vamos por nuestras cosas Sasuke-kun".

"Sí…".

Ambos bajaron de las gradas y comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del edificio, muchos chicos se encontraban sacando y metiendo cosas en sus casilleros, Sasuke hizo lo mismo mientras Hinata le esperaba, de pronto una chica se planto frente a ambos, rubia, bajita y con sonrisa estúpida –según Sasuke-.

"Hinata-san, hola… Sasuke-san, mucho gusto".

Sasuke frunció el ceño notoriamente, odiaba que la gente tomara tanta confianza y peor, odiaba que la gente supiera más que él, esa chica sabía su nombre cuando él ni sabía de su existencia.

"Soy Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Tsunade-sama me a enviado, se disculpa por hacerte quedar un poco más de tiempo, pero me a pedido que te asigne a tus clubes, los cuales tú elegirás, tienes el permiso de Tsunade-sama para elegir el que quieras, claro, exceptuando el de soccer".

Hinata se dio cuenta que por hoy no podría irse con Sasuke a casa, pero tampoco quería interferir en los deberes del comité.

"Me voy Sasuke-kun, quédate, los clubes de la escuela tienen maestros excelentes. Adiós Ino-chan, Sasuke-kun".

Hinata dio media vuelta y se marcho, Sasuke siguió a la rubia, claro, muy a su pesar. Ino guió a Sasuke hasta el comité escolar, lugar donde Ino tenía las listas de los de los clubes, ella era la encargada de asignar a los chicos según sus capacidades a los distintos clubes de la escuela. Ambos se sentaron en una silla de la gran mesa e Ino saco unas hojas. En el comienzo de clases los chicos realizaban pruebas que le permitían a ella asignarlos a un club en el que fueran aptos, pero la directora le había dicho que Sasuke podía entrar al que quisiera, había excluido el de soccer porque los chicos del club estaban ocupados por el campeonato y no estaban admitiendo nuevos para no distraerse.

"Puedes entrar máximo a 5 clubes. Por si Sakura-chan no te lo dijo en total tenemos dos horas libres por día, te explicare en que modo se emplea ese tiempo libre. Debo decirte que estos club no cuentan como calificación, pero es obligación de une estudiante de Washi entrar al menos a un club. A la semana contamos con diez horas libres, tenemos la libertad de escoger cinco clubs como máximo y tomas uno por día, claro, solo los chicos temerarios y con muchas ganas toman cinco. Dependiendo del numero de clubs que elijas y el que elijas se te asignara un horario adecuado, debo decirte que los estudiantes toman al menos dos horas libres a la semana y…".

"Música…".

Interrumpió Sasuke, ya se había aburrido de escucharla. Ino sonrió pese a que se molesto que la hubiera interrumpido.

"¿Deseas tocar algún instrumento?".

"Sí".

Al parecer no iba a decir nada más, pero por si acaso le preguntó.

"¿Algún otro club?".

"No".

"¿Seguro?".

"Si".

"Bien. Yo no te puedo escribir a ese club, la encargada es Sakura-chan. Ella ahora esta en la sala 4 de música, si quieres puedes ir ahora o hacerlo mañana".

"Hmp…".

Sasuke se levanto y salió de ahí, Ino suspiro sonoramente y frunció el ceño.

"Es un grosero y antipático… pero es guapo".

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sakura tocaba una suave melodía, mientras que Tashiro revisaba que no se equivocara, claro, como si eso fuera a suceder, sus ensayos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta, Tashiro abrió la puerta pero le indico a Sakura que no parara con la melodía. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontró con un alumno que no había visto nunca en su vida.

"¿Necesitas algo?". Su forma de hablar era sutil y calmada, Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño.

"He venido a inscribirme".

Algo dentro de Tashiro le dijo que ese chico parecía un prodigio, y sonrió de lado dejándole el paso para que entrara, pero Sasuke no lo hizo.

"¿Tocas el piano?".

La pregunta de Tashiro fue repentina y poco esperada para Sasuke, pero asintió levemente, Tashiro sonrió e indico con la mano que pasara. Cerro la puerta una vez Sasuke entró, cuando Sakura termino Tashiro le indico que se levantara y luego le indico al pelinegro que se sentara.

"¿Crees poder tocar esto?". Tashiro le mostró unas partituras.

"Si…". Examino las partituras y luego las coloco en su sitio y comenzó.

Tashiro indicó algo a Sakura y esta se coloco al lado del piano, junto sus manos y suspiro levemente.

Ame ni nureta hoho wa  
namida no nioi ga shita  
yasashii manazashi no  
tabibito

Shizuka ni hibiiteru  
natsukashii ongaku  
omoidasenai kioku  
samayou

Yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de  
omoi no kienai basho made  
futari de  
tooi umi wo sora wo koete

Kurai yoru no naka de  
watashi wo terashiteru  
yasashii manazashii no  
anata ni  
aitai...

_**(You are my love/ Yui Makino/Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle)**_

Tashiro aplaudió cuando ambos terminaron, Sasuke observo a Sakura, ella sonreía y notó que estaba ligeramente sonrojada. Luego miro al profesor y luego volvió a Sakura, al parecer este era al clásico caso de la alumna enamorada del profesor guapo.

"_Tal vez ella este enamorada de ese profesor"._

"Bien eres muy bueno, Sakura te anotara después, ¿Tienes otra actividad aparte de esta?".

"No".

"Bien, entonces tomaras esta diaria de lunes a viernes".

"Hmp".

"Pero… quiero hacerte un trato".

"…".

"Me a agradado la interpretación que has hecho con Sakura. Me gustaría que ensayaras con ella todos los días después de clases, de tres a cinco de la tarde. Sakura necesita un compañero para el concurso de música que se llevara acabo en un tiempo. A cambió sólo ensayaras tres veces a la semana en el horario de clases, al igual que Sakura, ¿aceptas?".

No tenía nada que hacer, su hermana tampoco se molestaría porque tomara horas extra, realmente no le importaba.

"… Acepto".

"Bien, tus horarios serán los mismos que los de Sakura, lunes, miércoles y jueves".

"Entiendo".

Tashiro observo la hora en el reloj de pared, eran las doce y ensayarían hasta las tres, miro a Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Tenemos tiempo ahora, ¿puedes quedarte a ensayar?".

"Hmp… claro".

"Bien, toma, quiero que ensayes esta y estas tres más, Sakura te acompañara con el otro piano".

Sasuke sólo tomó las partituras y comenzó a leerlas.

"Vale Sakura, empiecen".

Y así, Sakura y Sasuke comenzaron a tocar la melodía, suave y muy hermosa, Sakura transmitía sentimientos calidos y Sasuke parecía que tocaba sistemáticamente, pero Tashiro notó que le ponía mucho empeño y que transmitía algunos sentimientos, probablemente pronto podría transmitir más sentimientos.

"_Creo que esto será un buen comienzo_". Tashiro observa como los dos tocaban su piano, cada quien en su mundo y cabía mencionar, que ambos eran excelentes, una perfecta combinación.

Sakura tocaba esa melodía pensando en esa persona especial para ella, sin saber que estaba a un lado de la persona que le haría cambiar de opinión.

.

* * *

_Oh vaya, no me di cuenta de lo poco entendible que era este capitulo cuando lo escribí hace como tres años, pero hoy me doy cuenta que era extraño… al menos ahora esta mejor, eso creo._

_Segundo capitulo corregido._

_Shao~ shao~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Advertencias: **__Este es el segundo fic que publique y esto es solo una corrección._

**Summary: **Existía en el mundo una palabra para describirla, inocencia. Sakura era el clásico ejemplo de perfección que cualquiera buscaba. Y cuando Sasuke supo su verdad decidió protegerla, aunque ella no fuera un humano normal.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**Amai****junjō**_**– Dulce inocencia**_

_Capitulo 3: Midori osanai – Verde inocente_

**.**

**::**

* * *

Itachi dejo a Sasuke frente al instituto, Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos siendo observado por algunas chicas, llego a su casillero y saco un par de libros, lo cerro y al hacer eso se dio cuenta que había una chica al lado de su casillero, bajita castaña y con un sobre en la mano. La chica le extendió la carta para luego irse, literalmente, corriendo y algo sonrojada, Sasuke observo la carta, para luego guardarla en su mochila al ver un estúpido corazón, –aunque deseaba más tirarla al bote más cercano- entro al salón en el que le tocaba clase y observo que Hinata estaba hablando con Naruto y con un castaño. Hinata al verlo le saludo.

"Hola Sasuke-kun".

"Hola Sasuke". Naruto tomaba confianza muy rápido y eso le fastidiaba a Sasuke.

"Hola, soy Kiba".

"Hmp… Hola". Sasuke siguió derecho pasando de los tres.

"Oye, Sasuke… Sakura-chan tenía razón, me dijo que parecías arisco… pero yo creo que eres un idiota".

El rubio tenía una mirada burlona, Hinata se tapo la boca con las manos y Kiba comenzó a reír, Sasuke se había detenido automaticamente, tenía una venita hinchada en la frente, ese rubio era un estúpido. Volteo para encarar al rubio.

"Hinata me había dicho que a veces hablabas demás, pero veo que eres un bocazas".

Hinata reprimió un grito mientras Kiba se carcajeaba de la expresión que tenía Naruto, de pronto Naruto puso una cara de indignado.

"Así, pues yo creo que eres un amargado y poco sociable".

"Y tu un idiota y un pesado".

"Teme".

"Dobe".

"Teme".

"Dobe".

"Teme".

"Dobe".

"¡TEME!".

"DOBE".

"Naruto, Sasuke, siéntense en su lugar… ¡Ahora!".

Ambos se sentaron en sus lugares, al igual que todos los demás chicos que ya comenzaban a rodearlos. Iruka era un profesor muy amable y bueno, pero cuando se molestaba solía ser muy gruñón.

"Todos abran sus libros en la pagina 45, empiezas a leer tú, Naruto y prosigues tú, Sasuke".

Naruto miro feo a Sasuke y luego se levantó y comenzó a leer lo que le habían indicado.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke caminaba por el pasillo, estaba ya en su tiempo libre, se sentó en una mesa de la cafetería y saco su celular de su bolsillo derecho, pero antes de marcar el numero que deseaba sintió como alguien se sentaba frente a él.

"Hola, Uchiha-kun".

Sasuke levanto la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa de Sakura, esa chica llevaba folders en la mano y una medalla enredada en la muñeca.

"Hola".

"Te estaba buscando, tenía que decirte que Tashiro-sensei no a podido venir hoy, a si que hoy no tendremos los ensayos en la tarde".

"Entiendo".

"Bueno, ya me voy, nos vemos luego Uchiha-kun".

"Sí".

Sakura se levanto mostrándole una sonrisa, Sasuke la miro, esa chica parecía muy ocupada con todos los folders que llevaba, decidió ignorarlo y volvió a mirar su celular, pero de nuevo le interrumpieron.

"Ella siempre esta así, ocupada todo el tiempo…".

Miro al chico que ahora estaba sentado enfrente de él, ese chico estaba comiendo lo que parecían ser unas papas y recargaba sobre la mesa su brazo, como si estuviera cansado, o aburrido.

"Soy Nara Shikamaru, estoy en el grupo I-4, tú en el I-3 ¿cierto?".

"Si…".

"Ella esta en el grupo I-1, siempre esta ocupada por su puesto, Sakura Haruno esta casi igual de ocupada que la directora". Él chico se metió una papa a la boca mirando otro lado con cara aburrida… Sasuke se dio cuenta que el chico había llegado tan despacio que no se había dado cuenta que se había sentado frente a él.

"¿Puesto?". Si, Sasuke Uchiha era humano y la curiosidad era un defecto humano –o al menos eso pensaba él-.

"Si… o ¿acaso no sabes?". Él chico seguía comiendo papas sin mirar a Sasuke, era extraño, pero ese chico le caía bien.

"¿Qué?".

"Como sabrás en la mayoría de las escuelas existe un comité escolar, pues Washi no es la excepción. Aquí tenemos un comité escolar formado por los representantes del ultimo grado, en si los grupos "I", claro, este es sólo el comité escolar de la secundaria inferior (secundaria, según mi país, México), también esta el comité escolar de la educación elemental (primaria) y la secundario superior (preparatoria), bueno vayamos a lo importante. Del grupo I-1 se encuentra de representante Haruno Sakura, del grupo I-2 se encuentra representando Yamanaja Ino, del grupo I-3 de tu grupo su representante es Uzumaku Naruto… si pienso lo mismo que tú, ¿cómo ese idiota pudo ocupar ese puesto?, bueno… y del grupo I-4 yo soy el representante".

"En si…".

"Por cada nivel se escoge un representante, Sakura fue la elegida para representar la secundaria inferior, pero… también Washi escoge un representante para las juntas entre escuelas, hubo una votación en toda la escuela como todos los años, y Sakura gano, así que siempre esta ocupada y más ahora, se esta organizando la entrega de medallas, todos los nuevos recibirán sus medallas de Washi… tradición".

"Hmp…".

"Pero ahora están preocupados, como Naruto esta en una competencia de soccer están algo más apurados, ya que si ganamos la copa nos iremos y tendrán que buscar sustitutos… de todos, incluso Ino se irá".

"Hmp…".

"Como sea… es problemático, nos vemos Uchiha".

Shikamaru se levanto y se fue junto con sus papas, Sasuke tomó de nuevo su celular, pero claro, ya se esperaba que le interrumpieran así que ni se molesto en empezar a marcar el número, simplemente espero la próxima molesta persona que lo interrumpiera, pero se trago sus palabras al ver a la persona que le interrumpió ahora.

"Hola Sasuke-kun".

"Hinata".

Notó que la chica tenía el cabello mojado y que su piel se veía humectada por el reciente baño, Hinata por su parte, notó la mirada de Sasuke sobre su cabello así que supo que estaba pensando.

"Estaba en mi actividad, yo estoy en natación y tenis".

"Ya veo…".

"Tú debes de tener hora libre hoy por lo que puedo ver, bueno me voy Sasuke-kun, tengo que ir a buscar a Sakura-chan, por cierto ¿no la has visto?".

"Sí, creo que se fue directo al edificio central".

"Gracias Sasuke-kun, nos vemos".

Hinata se marcho, Sasuke se levanto y salió de la cafetería, sabía que le interrumpirían en cualquier momento, así que prefería irse, camino por un largo rato, se dio cuenta que el campus era muy grande, llego hasta la parte trasera del segundo patio, miro hacía arriba y lo que vio le sorprendió un poco, arriba de un gran árbol, sobre una rama, una pelirrosa se encontraba sentada mirando el cielo.

"¿Qué haces ahí?". La chica al escuchar eso miro hacía abajo y al ver a Sasuke le sonrió.

"Hola". La chica de un salto llego hasta abajo, cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke.

"Hmp…".

"Lo siento". Sakura tomó la mano de Sasuke y comenzó a correr.

Sasuke odiaba que o jalaran, pero por alguna razón no se soltó, corrieron por largo rato y cuando pararon Sakura lo soltó, Sasuke frunció el ceño sujetándose la mano, le había sostenido fuerte.

"Es bonito ¿no crees?".

La escucho hablar y Sasuke miro hacía enfrente, era una bonita fuente, tenía musgo y flores alrededor, eran rosas de tres colores, blancas rosas y rojas, Sakura se hinco frente a los rosales y saco unas tijeras de la manga de su saco y comenzó a cortar ramas y hiervas. "¿Tú has hecho esto?". Preguntó Sasuke.

"Sí, encontré esta fuente hace tiempo, para ser exactos el año pasado. Según escuche, Washi antes era una escuela religiosa, era un internado, más o menos por el siglo XIX, y además sólo era una escuela para chicas, este lugar era donde las chicas venían a leer libros y a pasar ratos libres. Después del siglo XX la escuela cayó en banca rota y fue vendida a un hombre que se dedicaba a la educación, y después de todo eso, se convirtió en Washi. Leí esto en un libro que estaba en la biblioteca subterránea".

"¿Tenemos biblioteca subterránea?".

"Realmente nadie sabe eso, solo Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, Naruto-kun y yo. Esa biblioteca es muy grande y tiene libros extraordinarios, entre ellos estaba un libro escrito a mano, donde leí todo lo que te conté, Tsunade-sama me contó que era un libro que había escrito el dueño de este lugar".

Sasuke observaba a Sakura desde arriba, esta ya había terminado con el primer rosal y pasaba a arreglar otro.

"Me gustaría ver esa biblioteca alguna vez, parece que es buena".

"Con mucho gusto te llevare otra ocasión, ahora estoy un poco preocupada, el comité escolar se lleva mucho de mi tiempo y ahora puede que ocupe todo mi tiempo". Sakura tomó una regadera para las flores y la lleno con agua de la fuente, en la fuente fluía agua muy limpia y cristalina, comenzó a regar los rosales que había arreglado, para parar y comenzar a arreglar el último rosal. "Este lugar sólo lo conozco yo, era mi secreto, pero ahora también tendrás que guardarlo, sabes… me habéis caído muy bien Uchiha-kun, ¿puedo decirte Sasuke?".

Sasuke miro a Sakura, esta le sonreía, sus ojos verdes le miraban directamente, Sasuke sostuvo la mirada de ella, pero su mirada era sincera y no mostraba miedo, su mirada era tan parecida a la de Hinata, tan parecida que le gusto. Su mirada era tan inocente, el verde inocente de su mirada lo dejo dudando, ¿de qué?, ni él lo sabía, pero lo que sabía era que Sakura Haruno, empezaba a agradarle.

"Sí".

"De acuerdo, pero tu por favor dime Sakura… Sasuke-kun".

"Sí, Sakura".

La voz de Sakura era agradable, su sonrisa era tierna y toda su persona era inocente, esa chica lo había dejado un poco extraño, Sakura se volteo y siguió arreglando su rosal blanco, sin más corto una rosa blanca, la dejo a un lado de ella y luego tomó la regadera y comenzó a regar su rosal, cuando hubo terminado se levanto y se sacudió las manos para luego sacudir su falda y sus rodillas, le extendió la rosa blanca a Sasuke.

"Toma, no se si te agraden las rosas, pero esta te la obsequio. Y espero, que esto sea el comienzo de una buena amistad".

Sasuke tomó la rosa y asintió levemente, Sakura le sonrió abiertamente mientras cerraba los ojos, Sasuke sonrió de lado. De pronto Sasuke recordó algo, tomo a Sakura del brazo y la jalo mientras comenzaba a correr, Sakura estaba confundida pero comenzó a correr junto con Sasuke, Sasuke se detuvo en la cafetería y comenzó a mirar por todos lados, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Hinata miro hacía Sasuke y al ver a Sakura se alegro, llevaba más de media hora buscando a Sakura y ya estaba un poco cansada.

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, que bueno que te encuentro".

"¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?".

"La entrenadora de natación te busca, dice que necesita lo que te pidió".

"Aah, cierto, lo olvide… Lo siento, ven, tengo todo en comité escolar. Nos vemos luego Sasuke-kun".

Hinata miro a Sakura y luego a Sasuke, eso era raro, Sakura no se tomaba confianza tan rápido y Sasuke… "Si Sakura". Esto la dejó aún más confundida, las personas que sabía que nunca tomarían tal confianza tan rápido estaban ahí, tuteándose. "¿Hinata?".

"Aaaaah… Perdón, si nos vemos luego Sasuke-kun".

Ambas chicas se fueron, Sasuke camino a la primera banca que encontró en la cafetería, se sentó y marco un número de la agenda de su celular, a pocos segundos le contestaron.

"_Si"._

"Onïsan, soy yo".

"_¿Otöto? ¿Qué pasa?"._

"Hoy, no vengas por mi".

"_¿Por qué?"._

"Caminare a casa, eso es todo".

"_Bueno, de acuerdo, nos vemos en casa, no llegues tarde, ¿entendido?"._

"Si, adiós onïsan".

"_Adiós otöto"._

Sasuke termino la llamada, para levantarse y regresar al patio trasero, porque necesitaba relajarse, y la fuente, era el lugar indicado, porque… porque le recordaba a ese verde inocente.

.

* * *

.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse toda el agua que se había echado de la botella que sostenía, la campana sonó, y con eso dio finalizado su entrenamiento, claro, recordando que tendría que entrenar después de clase.

"¡Hey! Naruto, vamos a los vestidores, aquí hace un calor insoportable, sabía que debíamos de entrenar en la cancha techada".

"Si, me muero por un baño".

Naruto y Kiba caminaron hacía los vestidores, donde se quitaron la ropa en sus respectivos cuartos de baño, eran diminutos y poco cómodos, pero les servía para ducharse bien. Terminaron y se vistieron rápidamente, Naruto y Kiba hablaban de estupideces mientras saludaban a chicos que ellos no conocían, pero les daba igual, Naruto se detuvo al ver a Sakura.

"Sakura-chan".

"Naruto-kun, que bueno que te encuentro necesito decirte algo".

"¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?".

"Hoy saldré a las 3, Tashiro-sensei, no vino hoy por ello no tendré ensayos después de la escuela":

"¿Qué? Pero no puedes irte sola, no… no puedes yo…".

"No te preocupes Naruto-kun, yo llamare a Deemot para que venga por mi y luego regrese por ti".

"¿Segura? Si quieres puedo faltar al entrenamiento e irme contigo".

"Claro que no, tú asistirás a tus entrenamientos, y yo me iré con Deemot".

"Esta bien, pero tendrás cuidado".

"¿Pero de que hablas? Solo me iré con Deemot, no me pasara nada".

"Bueno, esta bien, tengo que irme, me toca con Kakashi-sensei, pero no se como esta llegando temprano".

"Bueno, a mi me toca con Iruka-sensei, nos vemos Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun".

"Si, adiós Sakura-chan".

"Adiós". Kiba se despidió y ambos chicos se marcharon.

.

* * *

.

"Sasuke-kun, nos vemos, cuídate". Hinata cerró la puerta de la limusina negra y se fue, Sasuke se fue poco después, había escuchado que había un parque cerca y deseaba verlo, nadie más que Hinata y su hermano sabían que a él degustaba los lugares tranquilos y esperaba que el parque estuviera así, camino un par de calles, la zona era de alta sociedad, por ello las calles estaban muy limpias y por las calles solo transitaban autos de calidad, odiaba a las personas presumidas y creídas. Miro a la derecha y lo vio, el parque era muy grande, y tenía un estanque grande, observo los columpios y se dio cuenta que había una chica de cabello rosado, sin más supo que se trataba de Sakura, se balanceaba lentamente, mientras su cabello se mecía con el viento, ¿acaso tenía que encontrársela en cada esquina?

"Hola Sasuke-kun".

"Hola".

"Creo que el destino esta a nuestro favor, encontrarnos tantas veces es cosa del destino".

"…".

Sasuke tomó la cadena de un columpio mientras que su otra mano estaba dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón, Sakura continuo columpiándose lentamente, miraba al frente en el cielo, Sasuke se sentó en un columpio.

"Cuando era pequeña, mis papás me traían aquí siempre, pero cuando los 6 años comenzaron a viajar mucho, los padres de Naruto también, así que nuestros padres decidieron que lo mejor era que viviéramos juntos, casi nadie lo sabe, por eso piensan que Naruto-kun y yo somos novios, pero realmente… somos primos". Sakura miro a Sasuke, le agradaba mirarlo, le gustaba ver su mirada, era tan misteriosa que le hacía sentir raro. "Y dime ¿Cómo conociste a Hinata-chan?".

"La conocí en Francia, yo ahí realizaba mi educación elemental, a Hinata la conocí un día que le ayude, unas chicas la molestaban por ser tan tímida y por ser fácil de manipular, le ayude y así la conocí, un año después yo tuve que marcharme de Francia, viajaba con mis padres así que casi nunca estaba en un lugar fijo, casi siempre me la pasaba viajando, por eso mis padres contrataban profesores particulares, el año pasado, cuando mi onïsan cumplió la mayoría de edad, mis padres decidieron que nos quedáramos en Vancouver, pero este año mi onïsan tenía que venir a Japón ya que es tradición estudiar la universidad aquí, en la Todai".

"Vaya, yo también tenía maestros privados, ya que un tiempo, cuando cumplí 10, mis padres y mis tíos decidieron llevarnos a Naruto-kun y a mi con ellos, viajamos por muchos lados inclusive a Vancouver, es un lugar precioso, el año pasado regresamos a Japón y comenzamos a estudiar en Washi, en esta escuela mis padres estudiaron".

"Hmp…".

"Jijijiji, creo que te he tomado mucha confianza, me agradas mucho, bueno yo me voy, nos vemos mañana, adiós Sasuke-kun".

"Adiós".

.

* * *

_Uff… si que era muy mala mi ortografía._

_¡Pero todo va mejorando!… creo._

_Shao~ shao~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Advertencias: **__Este es el segundo fic que publique y esto es solo una corrección._

**Summary: **Existía en el mundo una palabra para describirla, inocencia. Sakura era el clásico ejemplo de perfección que cualquiera buscaba. Y cuando Sasuke supo su verdad decidió protegerla, aunque ella no fuera un humano normal.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**Amai****junjō**_**– Dulce inocencia**_

_Capitulo 4: Shinjitsu – Realidad_

**.**

**::**

* * *

Naruto caminaba hacía el comité escolar, llego frente a la puerta y se detuvo, miro la puerta por largo rato, y siguió así. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, pero prefirió hacerlo de esa manera, cuando Sakura se enterara… ni quería pensarlo… Pero se sentía mal consigo mismo, no le gustaba mentirle a ella, podría mentirle a la directora, a cualquiera, pero a ella no –claro aparte de sus padres-, era una de las mujeres de su vida –ella y su madre-, no deseaba mentirle… pero tampoco quería lastimarla…

"Te vas a quedar ahí o vas a pasar de una vez".

"¿Eh?... Claro que si".

"Como sea… eres problemático".

Shikamaru entró por la puerta dejando afuera a Naruto, este miro la puerta por segunda vez y luego la abrió… adentro ya estaban todos… Ino, la directora y Shikamaru.

"Apresúrate naruto… no tenemos todo el día". Tsunade se veía desesperada y muy aburrida, Naruto entró rápidamente y se sentó en la silla correspondiente, Tsunade tomó un fólder que estaba sobre la mesa y lo abrió. "Bien… ¿Ya han elegido a sus sustitutos temporales?".

"Si".

"Claro que si".

"Bien, El entrenador Rioku me dio esto ayer, me avisa que el viernes 13 de Junio tendrán su último partido, pero existe la posibilidad que pierdan aún algún partido en el tiempo que falta para esa fecha, sin embargo me avisa que si llegasen a ganar todos los partidos incluyendo el último, ustedes viajaran el sábado 14… Aún falta mucho, una semana y media para ser exacta, aún pueden perder, pero es bueno prevenir, ¿a quienes eligieron para sustituirlos en el comité escolar?".

Shikamaru le extendió un fólder blanco y la directora lo tomó. "Yo escogí de mi grupo representado a Haku, el chico es aplicado, es dotado de una mente muy buena, ahora esta en dos actividades, artes marciales y karate… aunque el profesor Asuma le insiste que entre en el club de matemáticas".

"Bien… el chico parece bueno, acepto a tu sustituto".

Naruto le extendió una carpeta azul a Tsunade y esta la tomó. "Yo escogí a una personita, responsable, aplicada y se que será bueno en su puesto… -_además quiero joderle aunque no este-_". Naruto sonrió con malicia mientras decía el nombre de la persona que los sustituiría, y Tsunade aceptaba feliz que Naruto propusiera a esa persona.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke caminaba entre los libreros de la biblioteca de Washi, Iruka les había encargado escoger un libro que tuviera literatura realista, tomó el primer libro que sabía que era de esa corriente literaria, y sin más Iruka se acerco a él.

"Ese libro es bueno, esperare ansioso tu reseña". Iruka se acerco a una mesa indicando a todos que le siguieran. "Bien a partir de ahora tienen 1:40 para leer el libro que han tomado, tendrán mis clases pare leer su libro, y por cierto, pueden leer donde quieran, claro que no sea fuera de la escuela y en salones donde estén impartiendo clase, bien por favor, comiencen".

Sasuke salió de la biblioteca, deseaba estar solo y sabía que el único lugar donde podría quitar a todas esas molestas chicas sería en ese lugar que le había mostrado Sakura, pero antes de poder continuar con su camino, alguien choco con el, y decir que ese alguien choco con el era poco, porque parecía que lo había tratado de matar con ese empujón, ambos cayeron bruscamente.

"Fíjate idiota". Grito el chico que había chocado contra él, Sasuke se molesto mucho, demasiado.

"Tú tuviste la culpa inútil". Sasuke se levanto sacudiéndose el saco y el pantalón negro que ahora tenía algo de polvo.

"¿Qué?". Volteo a ver a ese chico, y solo verlo le dio ganas de partirle la cabeza en ese preciso momento, si era nada y nada menos que Naruto.

"Pero si eras tú, eres un idiota y un torpe".

"Te hubieras quitado y nada hubiera pasado". Naruto se paró rápidamente.

"¿Y tú que eres? Inútil o ciego".

"Tenía prisa". Se defendió Naruto.

"Como sea… piérdete".

"Agh… te golpeare hasta dejarte inconsciente". Naruto estaba apunto de lanzarse contra Sasuke y este comenzaba a colocarse en posición de defensa.

"¡Basta!, Naruto ve a la biblioteca y toma un libro de la literatura realista y léelo, lejos de Sasuke".

"Pero si él empezó".

"Ahora".

Naruto camino a regañadientes hacía la biblioteca, mientras Sasuke lo veía con superioridad. Sin más Sasuke se fue directo al segundo patio y llego hasta la fuente, se sentó en la fuente en una parte que parecían escalones, tomo su libro y comenzó a leerlo.

3… 2… 1…

¿Para qué engañarse? No podía concentrarse, cerró el libro y lo dejó un lado suyo, se recostó en la fuente, aunque había musgo no le importo. Ese estúpido color verde lo intrigaba, aceptaba que lo había dejado algo un poco confundido, con su mano comenzó a jugar con el agua, sacudió su mano y la paso por sus negros cabellos, tomó el libro de nuevo y comenzó a leerlo. Es que no podía, un Uchiha no cae en la redes de una mujer, jamás… Bueno su padre tenía justificación, su madre era muy hermosa y lista, algo que pocas mujeres tienen –claro según su machismo Uchiha-. Rayos… debía de dejar de pensar en eso, se concentro en el libro –aunque ya lo había leído-.

.

* * *

.

"Naruto".

Naruto miro hacia el lado izquuierdo, Ino cerraba la puerta mientras entraba, sus ojos mostraban enojo y molestia, no era para menos, él estaba igual de enojado consigo mismo… pero lo prefería de ese modo.

"¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Sakura-chan?". Ino lo miraba directo a los ojos.

"Si ganamos se lo diré". Naruto desvió su mirada y observo a su libro.

"Estas siendo injusto con ella".

"¿Té crees que yo le quiero hacerle daño?... Jamás, pero si no ganamos no tendré que decirle nada y le ahorrare la tristeza…".

"Tal vez… este bien lo que estas haciendo pero… si ganan".

"Tranquila Ino". Naruto cerró su libro y miro a Ino con esa sonrisa, con esa sonrisa con la que era imposible no confiar en el rubio. "Se lo que estoy haciendo, se que… todo estará bien".

"Vale, pero… hazlo bien… ¿de acuerdo?".

"Si… no te preocupes… lo haré bien".

Ino salió de ahí, Naruto estaba en una sala de descanso en donde solo podían entrar los del comité escolar… Siempre las personas de más alto rango tenían privilegios. Sin más comenzó a caminar por el pasillo 4… llego hasta el comité escolar y se detuvo frente a la puerta que decía… "Comité escolar" la observo y recordó algo, el día que Naruto y Sakura entraron a Washi… fue una situación extraña y divertida.

_**Flash back**_

_"Hola Ino-chan"_

_"Hola Hinata-chan". Ino comenzó a caminar a la par de Hinata, caminaban en dirección del auditorio, al llegar se sentaron en sus lugares correspondientes. Ino comenzó a hablar sobre sus vacaciones de primavera (creo que en Japón las clases terminan en primavera, tienen como un mes libre y luego entran de nuevo) "Por cierto, escuche que este año entrarían muchos alumnos… kyaaa… espero entre alguien muy guapo"._

_"Si… bueno, no lo ultimo que dijiste… pero si… este año abran más alumnos me dijo Neji-san"._

_"Cierto… yo votare por Neji-senpai para que represente a Washi… están lindo"._

_"Jijijiji…"._

_Ino dirigió su mirada a la puerta de entrada del auditorio, y los vio, una pelirrosa junto con un rubio, ella tomaba el brazo del chico, una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de ella o más bien el de ambos._

_"Mira, esos son nuevos… reconocería a la pelirrosa enseguida"._

_"Si". Hinata miraba al rubio, era lindo._

_"Es guapo… ¿no?"._

_"Si… digo no… bueno… yo…"._

_"Ya no te preocupes…"._

_Sin más los murmullos terminaron ya que la directora, subió al estrado: Tsunade._

_"Un año más, Washi abre sus puertas, recibiendo a nuestros alumnos y a nuevos compañeros que se integran, esperando que este año Washi progrese más que nunca… Para dar inicio a esta ceremonia, nuestro prodigio Neji Hyuga dará el discurso"._

_Tsunade bajo del estrado y Neji subió, todas las chicas babeaban por él… era listo y guapo una excelente combinación. Neji comenzó con su discurso, pero alguien literalmente se dormía._

_"Pero que aburrido… Sakura-chan vamos a otro lado"._

_"No Naruto-kun, esto es importante"._

_"Pero esto me hace dormir"._

_"No"._

_"Por favor"._

_"No"._

_"¿Si?"._

_"No"._

_"Sakura-chan"._

_"Sabrán que nos hemos marchado"._

_"Yo me encargo de eso". Sin más Naruto saco algo de su bolsillo derecho._

_"¿Por qué te lo habéis traído?". Era una pequeña aguja con la punta roja._

_"Algo me decía que serviría". Naruto calculo la distancia y lanzo la aguja, un pequeño foquito rojo comenzó a parpadear, Naruto y Sakura eran los únicos que lo veían, aparte de un par de ojos plateados… Neji. La aguja exploto provocando que todos miraran a esa dirección, el humo subió y la alarma de incendios se activo, y el agua no tardo en caer sobre los presentes._

_"Vamos Sakura-chan"._

_Sakura suspiro resignada y se levanto, nadie notaría que se habían marchado por la confusión y el revuelto. Pero no notaron que una mirada plateada les seguía. Neji salió detrás de ellos._

_"Como lo esperaba de ti, Uzumaki"._

_Sakura y Naruto voltearon encontrándose con una mirada sería y fría. Sakura sabía que debía actuar rápidamente, si no Naruto se iría a los golpes._

_"¿Nos conoce?". La voz de Sakura se hizo escuchar y hasta ese momento Neji se fijo en la presencia de la chica, era bajita y sus verdes ojos le miraban con tanta intensidad que asombraba, una dulce sonrisa adornaba su rostro._

_"Soy Hyuga Neji, debo de conocerlos, Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura"._

_"Nosotros no te conocíamos, pero es un gusto conocerte". Sakura extendió su mano en forma de saludo, Neji la tomó, su piel era suave y cálida._

_"Mucho gusto". Neji soltó su mano y miro de nuevo a Naruto. "Se que tú fuiste el culpable Uzumaki"._

_"¿Tienes pruebas?". Naruto se defendía, sin saber que eso era inútil._

_"¿Esto es suficiente?". Le arrojo un pedazo de la aguja explosiva._

_"Espera Neji-san". Hinata se apareció justo a tiempo, había observado que seguía a los nuevos y sabía que no era para nada bueno, así que decido salir después que se pudo librar de toda la gente que estaba a su paso. Se sonrojo al notar que el rubio le miraba directamente._

_"…"._

_"Por favor… por mi…"._

_Neji suspiro resignado, apreciaba mucho a su prima y le había prometido siempre cuidarle y para él entre sus normas era tratar que su prima siempre fuera feliz y si protegía a ese idiota pues solo por esa vez se lo dejaría pasar._

_"De acuerdo, tengo que irme"._

_Neji se fue, Naruto agradeció a Hinata miles de veces por haberlo salvado de Neji y es que no era para más, después de eso Neji se la tría con el y le molestaba mucho, demasiado._

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Ino sonrió al recordar eso, aunque fue gracioso ver a Naruto siempre en problemas el año pasado, ya que Neji si que se había ensañado con el.

.

* * *

.

Sakura caminaba por el patio trasero, tenía hora libre gracias a que Kakashi había decidido faltar hoy, siempre tenía que faltar una vez a la semana o mínimo llegar tarde a cada clase. Tenía una hora y veinte minutos para descansar y que mejor que descansar viendo sus rosales, le encantaba estar ahí. Todo el día estaba ocupada y cuando estaba en sus tiempos libres le gustaba estar sola, ya que cuando menos se lo esperaba ya le estaba llamando Tsunade o alguna junta de improviso, era cansado. Ahora solo deseaba ver a sus rosales y meter sus manos en el agua la fuente, era muy agradable hacer eso.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando vio a alguien dormir en la fuente, una sonrisa dulce apareció en su rostro, se acerco al individuo, y se hinco frente a él, tocó su mejilla derecha, su piel era tersa y suave pero era algo fría, la jalo poco a poco al pasto, tenía miedo que en algún descuido el chico cayera a la fuente. Varios árboles cubrían la zona de la fuente y la tan abundante naturaleza provocaba que el lugar aún no fuera descubierto. La luz solo se filtraba en pequeños huecos que se formaban por las hojas de los árboles. Hizo que el chico recostara su cabeza en sus piernas, su cabello le hacía cosquillas, acarició sus cabellos, pensaba que estaría enredado ya que parecía rebelde, pero no, todo lo contrarió, era suave y sedoso. Sasuke pareció molestarse por algo y abrió sus ojos, sus orbes negros le hipnotizaban.

Sasuke sintió que algo pasaba por su cabeza, así que comenzó a despertar, abrió los ojos y miró hacía arriba, se percato que estaba acostado en algo más cómodo que la fuente, miro bien y pudo ver ese rostro, y esos ojos verdes, se levanto y paso su mano por sus cabellos negros y tomó su libro dispuesto a irse rápidamente. Pero no se fue.

"Me agrada que vengas aquí… parece que a mis rosales también les agrada".

"Hmp…".

"Esta prohibido quedarse dormido… pero por esta vez te lo dejare pasar… Sasuke-kun". Sakura le sonrió, y Sasuke le miro de una forma normal, no fría ni desinteresada, solo la miro normal.

"Hmp…".

"Jijijiji… Tal vez aún no podamos comunicarnos totalmente, pero me agrada tu compañía…".

"Me tengo que ir".

"Si, nos vemos".

Sasuke se fue rápidamente, era un Uchiha… y a veces era insoportable ¿por qué? Por su maldito orgullo le impedía sentir algo más que amistad por alguien y él… por primera vez en su vida… estaba enamorado de una chica… que era perfecta –tal y como su madre-. Rayos, odiaba estar así, se sentía tan vulnerable… vulnerable a esa sonrisa, a esos ojos, a ese cabello, a su voz, a su dulce inocencia… No, no podía, su orgullo le decía que no. "_Por que te cruzaste en mi vida Haruno_". Maldecía al estúpido destino. Y lo más extraño de todo, _se había enamorado de una chica que realmente no conocía_.

.

* * *

.

La semana y media pasó excelente, los ensayos de Tashiro, Sakura y Sasuke eran muy buenos. Sasuke comprobó que Sakura era muy buena, tanto en el piano como cantando. Naruto había entrenado tanto que estaba más que seguro que ganaría y se iría a la copa juvenil. Hinata e Ino entrenaban a diario, sus entrenadores no les dejaban ni un segundo, después de todo no siempre se clasifica para estar en la copa juvenil.

Tsunade caminaba por los pasillos siendo seguida por Shizune, ambas serias y preocupadas miraban al frente cuando de pronto Tsunade se detuvo, tomo una vez más la carpeta y volvió a leerla para comprobar que había leído bien las anteriores veces, pero seguía igual, seguía lo mismo y la preocupación aumento más.

"No… esto no puede ser posible, no lo creo, Shizune, ¿estas segura que todo esta en orden?".

"Si Tsunade-sama, me las han traído personalmente, no creo que sea mentira ni nada parecido, sería una mala broma, ¿no cree?".

"Esto esta mal, no podemos fallarle, no puedo fallarles, me la han encargado y no estoy dispuesta a fallar. Shizune ordena que dupliquen… no, que tripliquen la seguridad, no dejen entrar a cualquiera y quiero que le hablen a Naruto… ¡Ahora!".

"Si Tsunade-sama".

"Una cosa más, manda a revisar todo, todo… salones, salas, materiales, las canchas, la piscina… todo, si tenemos espías aquí lo mejor será descubrirlo ahora y sacarlos, investiguen a todas las personas que han entrado al instituto, desde maestros alumnos hasta padres… Eso es todo".

"Si Tsunade-sama, me retiro".

Shizune camino rápidamente mientras Tsunade se quedaba plantada en el suelo, no lo negaría, estaba asustada, era muy peligroso todo y le preocupaba mucho la seguridad de ella, Naruto tenía que saberlo, después de todo, _era su prima_.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke estaba semidormido, y muy aburrido, las clases solían ser algo interesantes pero cuando tan solo anotaban en el pizarrón algo y tenías que copiarlo como vil tonto era insoportable y aburrido, por fin termino la "sagrada hora". Hinata se fue a la piscina, mientras que Sasuke se fue a la sala donde ensayaba con Sakura, mientras subía Shizune paso muy rápido y por poco se tropieza con él, se veía muy apurada y algo preocupada, no le tomó en cuenta pero lo que si tomó en cuenta fue cuando vio a Sakura mirando por la ventana del pasillo literalmente perdida, la chica estaba tan perdida que ni se inmuto cuando él se acerco a ella, de pronto se volteo, tan repentinamente que quedaron una distancia no muy grata.

"Sasuke-kun, hola".

Esa chica le desesperaba tanto, era la única que tenía poder sobre él y ni se percataba de eso, sonrió mentalmente, era tan irónico, se alejo de un paso y dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar de nuevo, Sakura le siguió, quedo aún lado de él, el pelinegro solo caminaba lentamente Sakura parecía un poco distraída y como la conocía –lo poco- sabía que la chica le diría lo que le incomodaba.

"Me siento rara…". Y no se equivoco. "Es una sensación un poco frustrante, siento una presión en el pecho".

Sakura se detuvo sujetando su chaqueta en la parte de su pecho, se sentía tan presionada que sin más… se desmayo.

.

* * *

.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos muy lentamente, se vio en su alcoba, observo la ventana y se dio cuenta que la noche ya había llegado, la luz de la luna entraba y se colaba por los critales, se sentó automáticamente y como si su cuerpo la controlara salió de su alcoba, miro por el gran ventanal del pasillo, la luz era aún mas perceptible, sintió otra vez como si la controlaran, miro a un lado de ella, Naruto siempre dormía con la puerta abierta y estaba ahí, echado en la cama durmiendo, siguió caminando, llego a la planta baja, salió de la casa y se quedo en medio del patio, y sin más vio directo a la luna y comenzó a llorar, se sentía tan rara, no lloraba por miedo o por nostalgia, parecía llorar más que nada por felicidad, sin más, cayo en la hierba sin saber más de ella.

.

* * *

.

"¿Esta bien?". Escuchaba muy bajo mientras abría sus grandes ojos verdes.

"Si, no te preocupes, tiene una recaída, me la llevare y la traeré luego". No entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

"Na-naruto-kun…".

"Sakura-chan". Se le echo encima. "No te preocupes Sakura-chan, estarás bien, solo descansa, estarás bien".

"Pero yo me siento bien Naruto-kun, yo…".

Sin más, se quedo dormida, una aguja salió de su brazo, dormiría por un buen momento, estaría bien, mientras se apuraran, estaría bien… eso esperaba Naruto.

.

* * *

_Oh… ya casi había olvidado el secreto de Sakura, pero lo recordé!_

_De hecho debo decir que me gusta mucho la trama de la historia y el secreto de Sakura es…_

_Mejor no les digo nada._

_Shao~ shao~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Advertencias: **__Este es el segundo fic que publique y esto es solo una corrección._

**Summary: **Existía en el mundo una palabra para describirla, inocencia. Sakura era el clásico ejemplo de perfección que cualquiera buscaba. Y cuando Sasuke supo su verdad decidió protegerla, aunque ella no fuera un humano normal.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**Amai****junjō**_**– Dulce inocencia**_

_Capitulo 5: Mizumi – Lago_

**.**

**::**

* * *

"_¿QUÉ?"._

"_No me grites Naruto, y si…"._

"_Pero… ¿Cómo?... esto no… no se lo diremos a mis tíos, no podemos yo…"._

"_Ni se te ocurra, iras al último partido y eso no es todo, ganaras y Washi será la mejor"._

"_Pero… y Sa…"._

"_Ella estará bien… yo la cuidare"._

"_Pero, aunque yo me vaya… no se lo diremos a mis tíos"._

"_Hmp… yo tampoco pensaba decirles nada a los padres de _Sakura_"._

_._

* * *

.

Sasuke termino su última melodía, Sakura y Tashiro le aplaudieron y Sasuke ni se inmuto, era el turno de Sakura, esta se sentó frente al piano negro, cerro los ojos y suspiro relajándose, su hermosa sonrisa se hizo más hermosa, y comenzó su melodía Claro de luna de Beethoven, la melodía era excelente, sus ojos se abrieron mostrando sus ojos verdes, el brillo de sus ojos era hermoso. El pelinegro no sabía que era más hermoso, si la perfecta melodía o la pelirrosa que movía ágilmente los dedos.

Sakura termino y Tashiro le aplaudió, Sasuke también y Sakura le sonrió a ambos**.**

"Bien chicos, eso es todo. Nuestra primera presentación será el lunes que viene y Tsunade-sama me a pedido que se presenten ustedes dos, se que será una perfecta presentación. Por cierto, felicita a Naruto, a sido una excelente victoria este partido".

"Si Tashiro-sensei, yo se lo diré; nos vemos".

"Adiós".

"Adiós chicos".

Ambos tomaron sus cosas y salieron de ahí. Sasuke miro a Sakura, quería preguntarle como estaba, Sakura estuvo inconsciente por más de una hora, e inclusive cuando se la llevaron seguía inconsciente, estaba preocupado… no lo negaría –pero su orgullo iba primero-, suspiro le preguntaría como estaba. Sasuke la tomó del brazo deteniendo su caminar, Sakura volteo y Sasuke la soltó, por un momento estuvo apunto de desistir, pero incluso su orgullo le negaba a retractarse.

"Sobre lo de la última vez… ¿Cómo te encuentras?".

Sakura le miro sorprendida al principio y luego le sonrió, no se esperaba eso, lo poco que sabía de Sasuke es que era algo frió y que solo se preocupaba por Hinata. "Estoy bien Sasuke-kun, por cierto, lo siento; no quería preocuparte, y gracias… por haberme ayudado".

"Hmp".

Continuaron con su caminar, ambos caminaban a la par, salieron del edifico y Sasuke miro el cielo, y luego suspiro, Sakura solo miraba al frente y sonreía como siempre, un recuerdo llego a la mente del pelinegro.

**Flash Back**

"_Entonces se van". Hablo Sasuke, mientras miraba el cielo, estaban debajo de un gran árbol del segundo patio._

"_Si, Ino-chan y yo nos vamos; al igual que el equipo de fútbol"._

"_Hmp". Sasuke miro por un momento a Hinata para luego mirar de nuevo el cielo. "¿El dobe también se va?"._

"_¿El… dobe?"._

"… _Naruto"._

"_Jijiji… si Naruto-kun también se va, fue bueno que ganarán"._

"_Hmp…"._

"_Pero…". Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, pero al final opto por decirle. "No lo ah dicho nada a Sakura-chan, no quiere que sepa nada… no desea lastimarla". Miro el cielo y luego miro el suelo. "Cuando Sakura-chan lo sepa, se pondrá muy mal, entiendo a Naruto-kun, yo tampoco quiero ver la cara de tristeza de Sakura-chan"._

"_Hmp…"._

"_Sasuke-kun, lo que te pediré es algo que tal vez no te esperabas pero… por favor… cuida a Sakura-chan mientas Naruto-kun no esta. Se que la cuidaba mucho y no se por que lo haga… pero, cuídala tu también"._

"…"_._

_Hinata lo miro y luego le sonrió. "Se que será un día muy largo". Miro a Sasuke. "Nos vamos mañana en la mañana, nos vamos a Alemania"._

"_Si"._

**Fin del Flash Back**

"Sasuke-kun".

"Si".

"¿Quieres venir conmigo al lago?".

"¿Lago?".

"Si, ¿quieres venir hoy con migo?".

"…". Sasuke no sabía si decirle si o no, tan solo miraba al frente muy seguro, cuando de pronto Sakura volvió a hablar.

"Genial, nos vemos hoy en medio hora en el parque central, hasta luego Sasuke-kun".

Sakura se fue corriendo al lado de Naruto, quien le estaba esperando al lado de un auto plateado, ambos subieron y se fueron, el auto de su hermano se estaciono frente a él, abrió la puerta y se subió rápidamente, cerro la puerta y su hermano arranco.

"¿Te despedías de tu novia?".

Sasuke rodó los ojos ante el comentario e Itachi sonrió.

"Por cierto, papá hablo hoy, me dijo que regresan en una semana. Y yo no estaré mañana, tendré una junta, algo de una firma con una empresa, papá me lo a pedido".

"Y yo iré a despedir a Hinata".

"¿Se va?".

"Si, a Alemania, a seleccionada para unos juegos juveniles".

"Debe ser buena, y por cierto… no es bueno tener tantas novias".

Sasuke volvió a rodar los ojos.

.

* * *

.

"¿Tienes planes hoy?".

"Si, no tardare mucho, quede con Sasuke-kun hoy".

"¿Con el teme?".

"Jijiji… Naruto-kun, no deberías decirle teme".

"…Esta bien".

"Me voy, no tardo". Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla y sin más se fue.

Naruto miro a esa dirección. Tomó su celular y marco un número y espero a que le contestaran.

_"Si, ¿diga?"._ Una voz de ya entrada edad le contesto del otro lado.

"Kogari-sama".

_"Naruto-chan, ¿Qué pasa?"._

"Yo solo llamaba para preguntar sobre el estado de Sakura-chan".

_"Ahora ella esta estable, yo creo que en un día o dos estará totalmente recuperada… Solo recuerda que es muy vulnerable a las enfermedades por ese lapso de tiempo"._

"Si, Kogari-sama… Mañana… me voy a Alemania".

_"¿Y Sakura-chan?"._

"Justo quería pedirle que por favor viniera cada que pueda a ver a Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama estará pendiente de ella, pero también tiene otro cargo y no puede estar todo el tiempo ocupada de Sakura-chan".

_"Si, no te preocupes yo iré a ver a Sakura-chan cada que pueda"._

"Gracias Kogari-sama".

_"No agradezcas Naruto-chan, yo me ocupare de lo más que pueda de Sakura-chan"._

"Si, tengo que dejarlo, iré a ver a alguien".

_"Si Naruto-chan. Nos vemos"._

"Adiós".

.

* * *

.

Sasuke estaba recargado en un árbol, sus ojos estaban cerrado mientras disfrutaba de la suave brisa, escucho un par de pasos y abrió los ojos, vio a Sakura, esta se acerco a él, y sin más comenzaron a caminar hacía quien sabe dando, la pelirrosa le decía algunas cosas y el trataba de no ser tan frió –solo con ella lo hacía-, sin más Sakura corrió y el pelinegro le siguió un poco más lento, hasta que llegaron a donde la chica lo quería llevar, aun precioso lago, ella se sentó en la orilla, se quito las zapatos y metió los pies al agua. El Uchiha se sentó a su lado, miraba el agua que pasaba por los pies de la pelirrosa y observo como el sol estaba ya muy abajo, estaba atardeciendo y él esperaba que ella dijera algo.

"Escuche algo hoy, Naruto-kun gano y dijeron que algo pasaría, me da terror saber que es lo que esta pasando. Quería hablar con alguien, pero… sentía que todos me mentirían pero algo me dijo que podía confiar en ti., Sasuke-kun… ¿sabes que esta pasando?".

"…". Sasuke miro al cielo, sus ojos se posaron después en Sakura, esta lo miraba con un brillo de esperanza, pero sabía que quien tenía que decirle todo no era el si no su primo, Naruto. Pero ella había confiado en él, era un dilema muy grande para él. "Se que…".

"Sakura-chan".

Ambos voltearon, Naruto miraba con una sonrisa a Sakura, Sasuke frunció el seño, sin embargo al fin de cuentas estaba una pequeña, pequeñísima parte agradecido a Naruto, había podido arreglar sus dos dilemas gracias a ese dobe.

"Naruto-kun".

"Hmp…".

"Hola teme".

Sasuke no respondió.

"Sakura-chan, vine por ti".

"Bueno, nos vemos el lunes Sasuke-kun".

"Si nos vemos".

"Adelántate Sakura-chan, ahora voy".

"Si".

Sakura se marcho y Naruto volteo a mirar a Sasuke este se levanto, a leguas se notaba que Sasuke era un poco más alto que Naruto, sin embargo Naruto le miraba con mucha seguridad y la mirada de Sasuke estaba igual.

"Teme… gra-gra-gracias por lo de la otra vez". Dudo mucho en la palabra y la verdad no quería agradecerle.

"Hmp".

"Y… se que te he salvado la vida ahora, le ibas a decir todo a Sakura-chan, solo por que supiste que ella confiaba mucho en ti".

"...".

"Nos vemos teme.".

"Si, dobe".

Ambos sonrieron, Naruto como héroe de películas y Sasuke solo sonrió como el lo hacía, orgulloso pero arrogante. Naruto dio media vuelta y se fue Sasuke miro hacía atrás, el crepúsculo se veía hermoso desde ese lugar.

"Me estoy volviendo como ese dobe…".

.

* * *

.

Naruto y Sakura iban cada uno en su mundo, Sakura miraba por la ventana del auto, las nubes estaban oscuras y parecía que llovería un par de rayos le hizo ver que tenía razón, tenía miedo de ver a Naruto a los ojos. El rubio estaba pensando en que le diría a la chica a su lado, estaba ya listo para contarle todo, eso pensaba.

Llegaron y Naruto bajo ayudando a Sakura a bajar, la verdad, había querido a Sakura al principio, el primer día que la vio, aunque sabía que eran primos se había enamorado de ella, pero poco a poco sus sentimientos de amor pasaron a unos de protección. Y cuando supo todo de le pelirrosa esa protección aumento, y es que la verdad ella era muy importante, tanto que había tomado la decisión de alejarse de sus padres solo por protegerla, la quería tanto, miro sus ojos, su sonrisa y otra vez quiso dar la vuelta y negarse a ir a Alemania, pero… realmente deseaba ir a Alemania, suspiro pesadamente y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba en la sala y aún tomaba la pequeña mano de Sakura la guió al sofá y la sentó y el luego se sentó en el sofá de enfrente.

"Naruto-kun… ¿Qué pasa?".

"Necesito decirte algo". La seriedad de Naruto le asusto mucho.

"¿Es algo malo?".

"No nada de eso, pero es algo importante".

"… ¿Dime?".

"Recuerdas que ganamos el partido, ¿no?".

"Cierto, Tashiro-sensei te felicita".

"Bueno… es que hay otra cosa… si yo ganaba pasaría otra cosa".

"Naruto-kun. Por favor…". Las gotas se escucharon por la ventana y los rallos se hicieron más fuertes, parecían anunciar algo muy malo.

"Sakura-chan, me… iré a Alemania por… un mes".

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron a la par, de sus verdes ojos las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. No pudo más, se levanto rápidamente y corrió con la mirada baja, cuando Naruto escucho como se abría la puerta y se cerraba se levanto rápidamente, Sakura no podía estar afuera, era muy susceptible a enfermarse y si se llega a enfermar sería algo fuerte y tardaría en curarse. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero el agua no le permitía ver nada, se detuvo al ver la espalda de Sakura, sus rosados cabellos caían como cascadas y sin más, la abrazó, Sakura lloraba aún pero le parecía tonto correr, por ello se detuvo.

"¿Por qué…?".

"Lo siento…".

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué…?".

"Lo siento…".

"Me lastima que me hagas esto… yo…".

"Sakura-chan… lo siento…".

"Lo se…". Sakura lo abrazo, y sin más olvido que estaban en medio de la lluvia, escucho un trueno y se separo de ella, corrieron y llegaron dentro de la casa… una sirvienta llevo a Sakura a su cuarto… Naruto llego a su cuarto y se cambió… toco sus labios… si no fueran primos, si ella no…

.

* * *

.

"Sasuke-chan".

Sasuke volteo a mirar a la chica pelirroja que le hablaba, ojos azules sonrisa de madre, si… sin duda era su nana… aunque no lo crean él había tenido una nana, una mujer que le había cuidado desde siempre, una de las únicas personas en las que podía confiar tanto.

"¿Si?".

"Ya es hora que vallas a la cama, mañana iras con Hinata-sama… no lo olvides".

"Si". Sasuke cerro el libro que estaba leyendo, lo dejo en el librero de la sala que tenía y se levanto se despidió de su nana y se fue a su cuarto… mañana presentía que algo pasaría.

.

.

Hinata termino de alistarse, tomó sus dos maletas y su bolsa. Estaba feliz y mucho. Tenía que pasar por Ino así que bajo rápidamente a la cocina y desayuno junto con su hermana y su primo –casi hermano- y le llevaron el desayuno a la mesa.

"Hinata-chan… ¿estas nerviosa?".

"Claro que no Hanabi… bueno solo un poco".

"Neji-san… ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes?".

"Bien… se que será fácil".

"Supongo que tienen que irse ya…".

"Si, Hanabi te llamare siempre que pueda".

"¿Y tú Neji-san?".

"Solo, pórtate bien".

Neji coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Hanabi y le revolvió el cabello, esta bufó y frunció el ceño. Después de la muerte de sus padres Hiashi Hyuga lo había adoptado y sus dos primas eran las personas más dulces que conocía. Claro, sin contar a la Haruno, la chica que había llegado el año anterior, era bonita, inteligente y atlética. Le gustaba desde el año pasado, si, era raro, pero la chica sabía enfriar a los cubos de hielo.

"Nos vamos Hanabi… cuídate".

"Si… nos vemos Hinata-chan, Neji-san".

Y sin más ambos se marcharon, les esperaba un largo viaje, muy largo viaje.

.

* * *

.

"Tiene la fiebre muy alta… sería una falta de responsabilidad dejarla salir así".

"Si, lo mejor será no despertarla, entonces yo me voy… por favor… cuídala mucho".

"Claro Naruto-san, yo cuidare a mi Sakura-chan" Gakari la nana de Sakura, siempre estaba con ella la cuidaba como su fuera su hija.

"Nos vemos". Se acerco a la frente de Sakura y le beso sintiendo el calor y luego salió, Deemot estaba esperándolo abrió la puerta y Naruto subió, no se despediría de Sakura pero… sabía lo que le afectaba ahora las enfermedades.

Gakari miro el auto partir, sin más observo a Sakura dormía profundamente, le coloco una pequeña toalla sobre la frente esperaba poder bajarle un poco la temperatura, sin más Sakura se despertó de golpe.

"Naruto-kun…".

"Sakura-chan, duerme tienes mucha fiebre".

"Y Naruto-kun… ¿Dónde esta?".

"El… se a… ido".

"¿Qué?".

Sin más Sakura se levanto y se coloco unos jeans azules, un blusa negra y nos zapatos negros, se cepillo el cabello rápidamente y corrió, Gakari no la detuvo, sabía lo importante que era Naruto para Sakura… estaba siendo imprudente pero… quería más a Sakura.

Sakura corrió hasta la planta baja, tomó un abrigo y se lo coloco rápidamente, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, las grandes puertas eléctricas se abrieron rápidamente y ella comenzó a correr más rápido, esperaba que un taxi pasara y la llevara hasta el aeropuerto, sin más sintió una pulsada en su cabeza y se desmayo.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke se despertó rápidamente, se ducho y bajo a desayunar, comprobando que su hermano ya no estaba. Termino de desayunar y salió, llamo a un taxi y este llego en menos de 5 minutos, Sasuke no tenía chofer y no era por que no quisieran, si no por que se acaban de mudar y el chofer apenas lo estaban consiguiendo. Había que decir que aún faltaban muchas cosas de Vancouver, desde algunos autos de su hermano y personal. El taxi avanzaba rápidamente, sus ojos se fijaron en la acera y observo a una pelirrosa que de pronto se desmayaba.

"Deténgase por favor". El chofer se detuvo rápidamente y Sasuke bajo y cargo a Sakura, toco su frente ardía en calentura… pero sabía a donde quería ir la chica, subió de nuevo al taxi. "Siga… por favor".

Movió a la Haruno varias veces, hasta que por fin logro despertarla esta estaba apenas consiente y observo que estaba su cabeza en las piernas de Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…".

"Llegaremos pronto".

"G-gracias".

"Hmp".

El taxi llego muy rápido justo a tiempo, Sasuke tomó a Sakura de la cintura, la chica estaba débil y apenas y podía caminar, llegaron hasta la terminar del vuelo 283, Naruto vio a Sakura y se acerco corriendo a ella. Sasuke por su parte fue con Hinata.

"Sakura-chan… pero que haces aquí… estas ardiendo en calentura".

"Estoy bien Naruto-kun… pero… quería decirte que acepto tus disculpas y… espero tengas la mejor suerte del mundo".

"Sakura-chan". La abrazo rápidamente y Sakura también, la chica tenía las mejillas rojas por la fiebre, se separaron y Sakura le sonrió.

"Sakura-chan… nos vemos".

"Si Hnata-chan".

"Nos vemos, Sakura".

"Si, Neji-sama".

"Adiós Cerezo".

"Ino-chan… adiós".

"Hey chicos hora de irnos, adiós Sakura… Uchiha".

"Adiós".

"Hmp".

Todos avanzaron hacía lo que sería su vuelo, Naruto volteo para ver a su Sakura-chan por ultima vez, se asusto al ver que Sakura se desmayaba, una mano lo detuvo y observo a la persona que lo había detenido, Hinata negó con la cabeza y luego señalo de nuevo, Sasuke había tomado a Sakura justo a tiempo y la cargaba para luego dar media vuelta e irse, Naruto se relajo y miro a Hinata para seguir avanzando. Miro el cielo antes de entrar al avión, algo le decía que había dejado a su querida prima en muy buenas manos.

"Cuídate mucho… Sakura-chan".

"Naruto-kun… sube".

El vuelo 283, un vuelo privado solo para los estudiantes de Washi, había despegado… lastima que Naruto no sabía lo que pasaría en ese viaje y en la vida de su _prima._

_._

* * *

_Lalalala… ahora que corrijo me doy cuenta que en este capitulo ya escribía mejor… bueno, tenía mejor ortografía._

_Shao~ shao~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Advertencias: **__Este es el segundo fic que publique y esto es solo una corrección._

**Summary: **Existía en el mundo una palabra para describirla, inocencia. Sakura era el clásico ejemplo de perfección que cualquiera buscaba. Y cuando Sasuke supo su verdad decidió protegerla, aunque ella no fuera un humano normal.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**Amai****junjō**_**– Dulce inocencia**_

_Capitulo 6: Nakigoe - Llanto_

**.**

**::**

* * *

Itachi estaba fastidiado, la estúpida junta había durado más de dos horas que como habían acordado. Los accionistas –que eran unos viejos amargados según Itachi- habían planteado más de 45 ventajas como desventajas… pero lo que peor le cayo fue saber que la persona que era el jefe de dicha compañía no era más que un crió de 15 años –igual que su otöto-… el chico se fue antes ya que tenía que irse a quien sabe donde, y el se había quedado solo con los viejos amargados… hasta que después de una hora por fin acordaron todo e Itachi firmo… Apenas termino la junta y el estaba ya corriendo a la salida.

En fin lo único que quería era llegar y fastidiar a su otöto. Llego hasta su casa y estaciono su auto en el gran estacionamiento que ahora estaba vació. Por suerte le habían dicho que sus autos llegarían el lunes, ya deseaba ver su toyota, su deportivo, su volkswagen y todos… en fin llegarían pronto. Bajo y entro a la casa, las 4 chicas que eran sus sirvientas le recibieron educadamente para luego dar una pequeña reverencia e irse. Itachi subió a su cuarto y aventó las llaves a su cama las cuales cayeron al suelo… luego las recogería. Salió y sin más diviso la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke, sabía que Sasuke odiaba que abrieran su cuarto sin antes tocar y suponía que debía de estar ahí adentro. Sin más comino directo a la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

"¡Otö!… ¿to?". Susurro al último.

Se quedo un poco –muy- sorprendido. Esperaba encontrar a su otöto leyendo pero no, a cambio estaba una chica acostada en su cama, su cabello de un inusual tono rosado con algunos mechones negros, su piel era blanca, sus labios eran rosados, y estaba roja… se acerco a ella y luego la reconoció, era la chica con la cual estaba hablando su otöto. Le toco la frente comprobando lo que pensaba, la chica tenía fiebre y mucha, escucho algunos pasos y miro por el rabillo del ojo, era su hermano el cual entraba a su cuarto y colocaba una bandeja con agua, hielos y una pequeña toalla adentro.

"Otöto… ¿por qué tienes a una chica acostada en tu cama?". Sonó con sorna, perversión y burla, Sasuke lo notó.

"No se donde viva, y se a desmayado, no lo podía dejar tirada".

"Antes no hubieras pensado dos veces y la hubieras dejado tirada".

"Antes".

"Bien tan solo no te acuestes con ella…". Sasuke lo miro con evidente molestia y enojo. "Bien junto a ella". Su hermano salió de su cuarto y cerro la puerta detrás de si. Sasuke exprimió la toallita y luego se la coloco en le frente, estaba hirviendo en fiebre y de seguro por eso se desmayo. Tacaron la puerta y Sasuke dijo un adelante.

"Sasuke-chan, toma… estas son las pastillas que debe tomar ahora que despierte".

"Si".

"Tienes que cambiarle la toalla cada que veas que ya le moleste".

"Si".

"Me voy… por cierto su hermano me a dicho que…".

"Si es algo tonto… no me lo digas".

"No… no es nada de eso, me a dicho que llamara a un medico que venga a ver a su amiga".

"Hmp, gracias".

"Me voy".

Su nana salió y Sasuke se sentó al lado de Sakura, toco su mejilla y se percato que la fiebre estaba realmente alta y eso le preocupaba, suspiro pesadamente y se levanto tocó el pomo de la puerta y escucho algo.

"Si… necesito que venga". Hubo un silencio y volvió a hablar al que reconoció como su hermano. "Si". Otra vez hubo un silenció. "Haruno". Sasuke acerco más el oído a la puerta al escuchar el apellido de Sakura. "Es amiga de Sasuke". Hubo un silencio más, supuso que hablaba por teléfono. "Si, adiós".

Sasuke se separo de la puerta levemente, ¿Cómo su hermano sabía cual era el apellido de Sakura? En ningún momento había dicho su nombre… eso si que era extraño y mucho. Miro a Sakura un momento y luego salió de ahí… bajo las escaleras y observo que su hermano se ponía un saco al lado de la puerta.

"Voy a salir, ya llame a un medico, vendrá en un momento". Itachi miro a Sasuke para luego mirar la puerta. "Me voy, no tardare más de dos horas".

"…".

"Una junta que salió de quien sabe donde… bueno me voy".

Itachi salió y Sasuke suspiro… su hermano no cambiaría, de seguro solo había ido a molestar a su casa cuando tenía que ir a una junta, bueno después de todo no podía decirle nada, su hermano era la única persona que le cuidaba y le quería de verdad.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_"Si, la he dejado con los Uchiha"._

_"Supongo que no fue por gusto"._

"Claro que no… ellos no me caen muy bien que digamos. Son una bola de amargados creídos".

_"… Todos saben lo de…"._

"No, solo Fugaku e Itachi".

_"Ok… solo quería saber eso. Te hablare después Naruto-chan, cuídate y por cierto, suerte"._

"Gracias Kogari-sama, nos vemos".

Naruto termino la llamada. Su vos había sonado lo más baja que pudo. Hinata dormía en su hombro mientras el pasaba una mano por sus hombros.

"Hey… Naruto". Escucho la vos de Ino… la cual había sido baja.

"Si". Susurro Naruto para no perturbar el sueño de Hinata.

"Despierta a Hinata, vamos a jugar un rato".

"¿Jugar?". Hablan en susurros.

"Si… la botella, todos se han apuntado".

"Pero…".

"Mi tutora tiene tapones y se a metido un somnífero. La tutora de Hinata esta en con el piloto, sabes cuanto ama el 'cielo'. Y tu tutor se a quedado dormido… no creo que despierte dentro de un buen rato".

Naruto miro a Neji, este solo se encogió en hombros y hablo. "A mi no me miréis, yo ya me apunte para jugar. No se si Hinata quiera jugar".

"¿Pero que os pasa?, están locos, no pienso dejar que juegue eso Hinata-chan".

"Naruto…". La voz de Gaara se hizo escuchar, todos voltearon a verlo. "Hinata…". Naruto lo veía expectante esperando que terminara. "… no es Sakura".

Un silencio tenso reino el lugar, la mayoría miraron a Hinata y los otros a Naruto, este solo bajo un poco la cabeza, haciendo que sus rubios cabellos cubrieran sus ojos. "_Ya lo se_". Subió la cabeza mirando a Gaara tranquilo. "¿Y quien dijo que Hinata-chan era Sakura-chan?". Todos miraban y escuchaban atentamente cada palabra que salía de la boca de Naruto. "Solo no quiero que perviertan a Hinata-chan". Todos se tranquilizaron al ver la sonrisa de Naruto.

"O vamos Naruto".

"Bueno yo juego, pero Hinata no…".

"HINATA". Si, Ino Yamanaka… no sabía escuchar.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Itachi se detuvo tras ver la luz roja del semáforo, tenía una sonrisa divertida, pero… su sonrisa se desvaneció al momento que la luz roja cambiaba en verde, recordó algo que había pasado hace apenas algunos meses.

**Flash Back**

"_Ya estoy aquí". Dijo Itachi con voz segura y clara._

"_Siéntate hijo". La voz de su padre se hizo escuchar y siguió las instrucciones dichas._

"_¿Sucede algo?". Itachi sabía que era algo importante, su padre no le llamaría así tan precipitadamente._

"_Necesito que regreses a Japón con Sasuke". Fue claro y directo, mucho para su gusto._

"_¿?"._

"_Ella estuvo aquí el año pasado, no puedo permitir que Sasuke este en esto, si es él único que puede alejarse de ella… pues que así se haga"._

"_Y… ¿qué pasara con mi madre?"._

"_De ella yo me encargo"._

"_En todo caso que le diré a Sasuke, no puede decirle que nos vamos por que aquí esta…"._

"_Yo estudie en Japón, saca algo de eso Itachi… eres más listo que eso"._

"_De acuerdo". Sin más Itachi se levanto dispuesto a salir._

**Fin del Flash Back**

La excusa de irse a Japón había salido con eso, se habían ido de Vancouver solo por que ella estaba ahí… ¿Pero cómo sabrían ellos que ella estaba ahí? Su padre no lo sabía aún. Se detuvo frente a la empresa y estaciono el auto.

"Después de todo… no huiremos siempre de ella, de una u otra forma… Sasuke lo sabrá".

.

* * *

.

"Es aquí". Sasuke había guiado al "medico" hasta la alcoba donde estaba Sakura. Era un hombre de tal vez sesenta y tantos años, llevaba un traje gris con rayas, tenía el cabello gris y una sonrisa afable. Se había presentado como 'Kogari Surai' y amigo de su hermano, a Sasuke no le había dado tanta confianza.

"Muchas gracias, a partir de aquí yo sigo solo". Kogari entro dejando afuera a Sasuke, este solo maldijo por lo bajo.

"_Genial, se escucha todo por dentro pero por fuera no escucho nada". _Acerco un poco su oído a la puerta, pero no escuchaba nada, tendría que esperar "pacientemente" afuera.

Mientras tanto adentro de la habitación, Kogari había ya dejado su maletín sobre la cama, saco dos jeringas y dos pequeños frascos, quito la envoltura de una jeringa y saco la aguja de su envoltura, la coloco en el plástico y comenzó a pasarle el líquido transparente e inyecto la sustancia en el hombro izquierdo de Sakura, hizo el mismo procedimiento con la otra jeringa, pero ahora le coloco la sustancia roja, busco con su pulgar algo en el cuello de Sakura y luego le coloco la punta de la jeringa ahí y comenzó a empujar el embolo, sin más la piel roja de Sakura comenzó a verse blanca de nuevo, toco su mejilla percatándose que la fiebre estaba bajando.

"Ko-kogari-sam". La voz débil de Sakura se escucho por la alcoba.

"Veo que me has desobedecido, te he dicho que debías de cuidarte, sin embargo estas enferma".

"Lo siento".

"Ya. Estas mejor y eso es lo que cuenta".

Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama, sus pies tocaron el frió suelo, se sentía ligeramente mareada, pero se sentía mucho mejor que como en la mañana. Sin embargo, tenía una duda que le hacía una opresión en el pecho.

"Kogari-sama… ¿que tengo…? Acaso es… ¿cáncer?".

"No, nada de eso, tú estas muy sana Sakura". Se apresuro a decir, no quería inquietar a Sakura.

"Entonces… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué a veces me siento tan mal?".

Kogari no dijo nada, solo se acerco a Sakura y coloco una mano sobre su cabeza y le sonrió, eso hizo entender a Sakura que –como siempre- Kogari no le diría nada… al menos era la primera vez que le preguntaba si estaba enferma y este –como ella pensaba- le respondía totalmente con la verdad.

"Prometo que pronto estarás bien, te lo aseguro". Retiro su mano de la cabeza de Sakura.

"Si… le creo". Sakura froto sus ojos cuidadosamente, mientras Kogari le observa… Sakura era tan igual a su… _madre_.

"Me voy… no se te olvide cuidarte, nos vemos".

"Si, nos ve…". Y Sakura se percato de algo, no sabía donde estaba. Ese lugar no se parecía en nada a su casa o a la de Naruto pero antes que pudiera preguntarle algo a Kogari este ya había salido.

Kogari salió de la habitación cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta, se quedo quieto y miro a Sasuke el cual miraba el suelo y estaba recargado sobre la pared, Kogari se hizo a un lado y eso hizo entender a Sasuke que podía pasar ya. "Ya esta mucho mejor, pasa a verla".

Sasuke se detuvo a su lado y susurro un 'gracias', Kogari sonrió y sin más Sasuke entro. Kogari se percato de algo "interesante"; Sasuke estaba enamorado de Sakura. _"Lastima que no se si esto sea bueno… o malo". _Sin más se encamino a la salida.

Sasuke entro y vio a Sakura de espaldas, la chica observaba por la ventana, ya se había colocado sus zapatos, ella pareció percatarse que el estaba ahí y dio media vuelta, sus ojos verdes le inspeccionaban cada centímetro hasta que ella le sonrió.

"¿Cómo estas?".

"Bien… muchas gracias Sasuke-kun".

"Te llevare a casa".

"Yo… quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi y… si alguna vez necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo".

"Vámonos". Sakura le sonrió una vez más y camino hacía la puerta Sasuke dejo que ella caminara delante de él, bajaron las escaleras hasta que llegaron a la salida, Sasuke coloco un suéter en los hombros de Sakura, esta se sonrojo… la fragancia de Sasuke estaba por toda la prenda, caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a las puertas y estas se abrieron automáticamente.

"Llamare un taxi…".

"No es necesario. La casa de Naruto-kun no queda muy lejos".

"…".

"Yo estaba en casa de Naruto-kun, como somos primos convivimos mucho y yo me quedaba en su casa, pero ahora que él no esta prefiero quedarme en mi casa… solo que tengo que ir a recoger algunas cosas".

"Hmp…".

Caminaron en silencio, por primera vez se sentía incomoda, y lo peor no sabía por que, siempre estaba con Sasuke y no le había pasado eso, pero ahora era diferente, tener a Sasuke tan cerca le ponía ligeramente nerviosa. Por fin llegaron a casa de Naruto y Sakura no estuvo tan contenta de separarse del pelinegro.

"Nos vemos Sasuke-kun".

"Si". Sasuke se dio media vuelta mientras la chica entraba por el gran portón. Sasuke volteo una vez más y observo el trayecto de Sakura, si… se sentía tremendamente estúpido que hasta sentía que su orgullo le reclamaba, pero ahora dejaría al orgullo a un lado… aunque no estaba aun del todo seguro.

"¿Sasuke-kun?".

Miro atrás de él… pero cuando menos se dio cuenta tenía a una persona sobre él. "Oh… no".

"Sasuke-kun… ¿donde te metiste?… ¿por qué te fuiste sin despedirte?". Una chica lloraba en su pecho… no se había percatado que había derribado a Sasuke y ahora los dos habían dado con el suelo.

"No puedo…". La chica le interrumpió antes que terminara.

"Eres in egoísta sabías que te quería y sin embargo te marchaste". La chica no entendí que no lo dejaba respirar.

"Si… co-como sea… pero…".

"Eres un egoísta… un idiota… un…".

"Ya basta ¿puedes bajarte de mi?".

"No… me debes todo este tiempo que no estuvimos juntos".

"Nadeshiko… bájate". La chica se levanto y Sasuke también.

"Eres un egoísta…".

"Ya… lo siento, pero te busque en tu casa y tu no estabas".

"Pudiste llamarme",

"Vamos a otro lado".

"Si… yo quiero conocer tú casa, Sasuke-kun".

"Hmp…".

"Te extrañe tanto". La chica tomo su brazo y entrelazo sus dedos con los dedos de Sasuke, este no le tomo importancia pero… ¿Cómo sabría el que estaba Sakura a un lado de la ventana, estrechando el suéter y mojando el suelo con sus lagrimas?

.

* * *

.

Sasuke había llegado temprano con el propósito de buscar a Sakura, pero sin embargo se llevo la sorpresa que Nadeshiko se había podido inscribir en el colegió y que iban en el mismo grupo, ella había estado pegada a su brazo y tenía su mano entrelazada con la suya, deba igual… la chica siempre había sido así. Hoy había una ceremonia de quien sabe que cosa en el auditorio así que tenía que ir ahí con la chica chicle pegada a su brazo, después de todo no podía quitársela, después de todo ella había sido una de las únicas chicas que había conocido y lo había tratado como un ser humano y no como una cara bonita, la apreciaba aunque fuera una pegajosa.

Entraron a el auditorio y se ubicaron en los asientos intermedios, Sasuke dejo que Nadeshiko pasara primero, después de todo primero iban los modales, tomo asiento y Nedeshiko lo tomo del brazo, no le molestaba en lo absoluto… tal vez si no hubiera conocido a Sakura le gustaría Nadeshiko. La dichosa ceremonia o lo que fuera dio comienzo y Tsunade en si la directora subió al estrado y acerco el micrófono un poco a su boca.

"Como todos sabrán, el viernes pasado, nuestros chicos de comité escolar partieron a Alemania a una copa juvenil… así que hoy mencionaremos a los chicos que remplazaran por un mes o menos o puede que más a nuestros chicos de comité".

Todos se emocionaron ya que podía que los eligieran a ellos, claro solo elegirían a tres los cuales serían del comité escolar de la secundaria inferior. Sakura subió al estrado, Sasuke la miro fijamente.

"Los chicos que representaran a cada uno de nosotros fueron elegidos por los chicos antes de marcharse, espero sean de su aprobación fueron examinados y al final aceptados". Todos miraban y escuchaban expectantes cada palabra de la boca de Sakura. "Del grupo I-2, la representante será Tayuya". La chica se sorprendió más sin embargo subió al escenario y recibió su cinta roja la cual le decía que ahora era una del comité escolar. "Del grupo I-4 Haku". El chico se levanto… Shikamaru le había avisado a él a si que no le sorprendió, recibió una cinta color gris azuloso. "Y por ultimo del grupo I-3… Sasuke Uchiha". Sasuke quedo perplejo, pero como no se lo espero si ese idiota parecía tener esas intenciones desde el principio.

Sasuke se levanto directo al gran escenario, cuando subió y tomo la cinta azul fuerte noto como Sakura miraba a otro lado, eso si que era extraño. Después de un par de palabras de la directora, los nuevos chicos de comité escolar fueron directo a la sala de juntas del comité. Sakura se sentó en su lugar correspondiente indicando a todos los demás donde sentarse.

"Los chicos que estaban antes atendían distintas tareas, las cuales serán asignadas a ustedes". Miro a Tayuya y le extendió unos papeles. "Ino-chan se encargaba de los clubes… administrarlos tanto como pasar papeleos, también te encargaras de algunos papeleos del comité escolar". Ahora miro a Haku y le extendió otros papeles. "Shikamaru-san se encargaba de administrar la contabilidad del comité escolar, tu te encargaras de eso y ayudaras a Shuzine-san en las cosas que ella te pida que en si son algunos papeles". Por ultimo extendió unos papeles a Sasuke… pero no lo miro. "Naruto-kun se encargaba de asistir a algunas juntas con los chicos de educación elemental y de secundaria superior, tu te encargaras de eso y también me acompañaras cuando vayamos a otros colegios, también tendrás que ayudar a los profesores cuando se planeen salidas o algo así". Todos asintieron levemente con la cabeza para que Sakura prosiguiera. "Eso será todo… pueden regresar a sus clases, se colocaran las cintillas y las juntas son los días que yo les cite… pueden irse".

Todos salieron de ahí… todos menos Sasuke, este se quedo en su lugar observando a Sakura… esta se levanto pero cuando dio un paso Sasuke la tomo del brazo… ella no le miro, simplemente no quería mirarlo.

"¿Estas bien?". Sonaba un poco preocupado, tal vez estaba mal y por eso se sentía tan mal.

"Si". Respuesta seca y poco común en Sakura, le preocupo a un más.

"Si te sientes mal puedo…".

"¡No!". Sakura le grito y se soltó de él estaba apunto de correr cuando Sasuke la tomo de los hombros y la pego a la pared, estaba preocupado y ella solo le gritaba. "Suéltame… yo… no… quiero…". Sin más Sakura comenzó a llorar y Sasuke la abrazo, si estaba seguro que la chica le diría lo que le pasaba.

"¿Qué pasa?".

"Te odio… te odio… ella… ella te quiere tanto y por eso esta aquí contigo… te odio".

"¿Ella…?". Sin más lo comprendió… Sakura había visto a Nadeshiko y de seguro había mal entendido todo… esperen… esperen un momento… acaso, ¿Sakura estaba triste por eso?

"Te odio…".

"Y tu, a cambio a mi me molestas… siempre". Sakura parao de llorar y lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras se sentía mal… si, Sasuke no la amaba a ella.

"Lo siento…".

"Me molestas siempre… inclusive cuando no te veo… ¿no sabes lo estúpido que me siento acaso?".

Ahora si, Sakura estaba muy confundida pero sin más sintió el abrazo de Sasuke, la abrazo por la cintura y esta dejo caer sus brazos como si estuvieran muertos… estaba tan confundida.

"Sasuke-kun…". Las manos le temblaron, y quizo colocarlas en la espalda de Sasuke, pero al ultimo momento se arrepintió, para empezar, ¿por qué se enojaba? Sasuke solo era un buen amigo y nada más. Sintió que todo se aclaraba en su mente y sonrió, estaba siendo tremendamente estúpida con la situación. Aunque… ¿no se suponía que a Sasuke le gustaba Hinata? "Sasuke-kun, perdón".

Se separo de Sakura y la miro a los ojos, ella estaba sonriendo y luego se alejo de él sorprendiéndolo a un más. "¿Por qué te disculpas?".

"Lo entiendo… Solo estaba un poco confundida Sasuke-kun... pero ahora ya entiendo todo".

Un tanto decepcionado dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, estaba decepcionado y además molesto, y él pensaba que ella estaba molesta por Nadeshiko.

"Vamos a clase".

"Si".

Sasuke salió primero del salón, Sakura se quedo un rato más. Miro por la ventana, Naruto debería ya de estar en Alemania. Unas tremendas ganas de llorar le entrarón y sin más comenzó a llorar. Su llanto era silencioso, no supo porque, pero no pudo parar de llorar, así que decidió faltar a las siguientes clases.

"_Naruto... te necesito_".

Realmente, necesitaba un apoyo.

.

* * *

_Jojojo…_

_Creo que este fue el capitulo más dramático que he escrito… bueno no, pero fue tanto drama que Yunmoon estaba así _ (XD), pero bueno, el drama es indispensable en los sasusaku._

_Shao~ shao~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Advertencias: **__Este es el segundo fic que publique y esto es solo una corrección._

**Summary: **Existía en el mundo una palabra para describirla, inocencia. Sakura era el clásico ejemplo de perfección que cualquiera buscaba. Y cuando Sasuke supo su verdad decidió protegerla, aunque ella no fuera un humano normal.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**Amai****junjō**_**– Dulce inocencia**_

_Capitulo 7: Ai no uta – Canción de amor_

**.**

**::**

* * *

Visualizar el tamaño del objeto en su lienzo era algo complicado, pero con el pasar de los años eso había pasado a ser algo muy sencillo, simplemente colocaba la primera línea y la segunda seguía inmediatamente, lo demás ya era más mecánico que otra cosa, al menos en ese momento, en que la espiración era nula, todo era mecánico. Levanto la vista a penas unos centímetros del lienzo, miro a la chica de ojos zafiros con ojos de artista y enseguida bajo la vista. Se había equivocado de nuevo, ella no era la musa que buscaba, simplemente la retrataría y luego… luego la dejaría irse a donde quisiera irse.

Estaba fastidiado, coloco una mano en su frente, estaba cansado, y harto, simplemente nada lo inspiraba, necesitaba una musa, quien fuera, lo que fuera, solo la necesitaba. Con un poco de molestia termino el retrato de aquella chica, ella se fue con una sonrisa en los labios, y claro esta, le dejo un número telefónico, un numero que el jamás marcaría. Tomo su móvil y comenzó a pasar las imágenes y se detuvo en una. Con la boca entreabierta y los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, miro atentamente la pantalla del móvil.

"Te encontré".

Y le había costado **demasiado** darse cuenta de ello.

.

* * *

.

La cara rabiosa de Tayuya provoco que nadie quisiera dirigirla la palabra, bueno, que Sasuke y Sakura no quisieran dirigirle la palabra. Pero la presencia tranquila y calmada de Haku fue lo que provoco un poco de calma en toda la sala, Sakura sonrió nerviosa y Sasuke desvió la mirada fastidiado, ¿por qué la chica se veía tan furiosa?

"Buen día… ¿Tayuya-san?".

"¿¡Qué quieres!".

"Pareces molesta… ¿Será porque te toco guiar a Kyriu Nadeshiko?".

"¡NI SIQUIERA MENCIONES EL NOMBRE DE ESA CHICA!".

"Oh, veo que si, es ella el problema".

"Es que no comprendes… Todo lo puto día. 'Sasuke-kun es mejor que tú', 'Sasuke-kun sin duda lo haría mil veces mejor que tú', '¿Segura que estas dentro del comité porque eres lista y no solo por guapa?', 'Sasuke-kun…'… Maldita sea… ¡ES QUE NO SE PODÍA CALLAR UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!".

"Eso es Tayuya-san, expulsa todo".

"Y no solo eso, si no que se la paso comparando su escuela todo el tiempo, ¡Como si a mi me importara!".

Sakura soltó una sonrisa nerviosa, Sasuke desvió la mirada avergonzado, por eso quería él guiar a Nadeshiko, sabía que la chica era un tanto arrogante y algo presumida, pero esa era Nadeshiko y ella no iba a cambiar y solo por eso se negaba que Tayuya la guiara, era preferible que la guiara Haku, el tenia más control que Tayuya.

"Pues… lo siento Tayu…".

"¡Sasuke-kun!".

"_Oh no"._ Pensaron todos, incluso Haku.

Escucharon como tronaban los huesos de la mano de Tayuya y la vieron levantarse rápidamente, Sakura la sostuvo por un brazo y Haku por la cintura, Tayuya levanto la mirada y sus ojos parecieron bailar en lava. Nadeshiko se acerco a Sasuke y lo abrazó por el cuello, Sasuke le miro mal.

"¡SUELTENME! ¡SUELTENME! ¡VOY A MATARLA Y LUEGO…!".

Haku coloco una mano sobre la boca de Tayuya y Sakura le tomo ambos brazos y la jalo más fuerte, Tayuya era una chica muy fuerte.

"Na-Nadeshiko-san… Estas interrumpiendo una junta… una junta… del comité es…".

"No me interesa, si Sasuke-kun esta aquí yo también estaré aquí". Nadeshiko no confiaba en esa tal Sakura, Sasuke era solo de ella.

Tayuya comenzó a jalarse más, Haku y Sakura aplicaron más fuerza.

"Sasuke-kun…".

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, Nadeshiko nunca aprendería, delicadamente la alejo de él, la miro con ojos entrecerrados.

"Vete".

Sakura y Haku soltaron una risita nerviosa, eso no había sido nada sutil, pero esa chica pareció pensar que eso era sutil, porque sonrió.

"Claro, si Sasuke-kun me lo pide… Nos vemos en clase Sasuke-kun".

La chica salió como entro y aun no muy confiados Sakura y Haku siguieron sosteniendo a Tayuya, ella parecía querer salir y perseguir a Nadeshiko. Pasando un minuto la soltaron y ambos cayeron cansados, Sakura miro sus enrojecidas manos, si que había necesitado muchas fuerza.

"Bueno… creo que… mejor comenzamos con la junta… Por favor… Tayuya-san".

Tayuya se acomodo el cabello, lanzo una maldición con el nombre de Nadeshiko como protagonista y entrego un fólder blanco a Sakura.

"Los nuevos equipamientos para los clubs deportivos y artísticos llegaron ayer, el material ya fue contado y el comité general de Washi ya llevo el formulario a la directora. Necesitamos reubicar a dos alumnos del equipo de básquetbol, su falta de atención por el club ha provocado molestias al profesor. El club de Karate y el de arte han tenido un ligero problema, sin embargo ha afectado las actividades de ambos club's, los superiores se niegan a verse. Los club's están de acuerdo en participar en la colecta para el festival cultural".

Sakura dirigió una mirada a Haku, Haku le entrego un fólder blanco y comenzó. "El cargamento de medallas para los iniciados llegara este sábado. El festival cultural comenzara en tres semanas, para reunir los fondos necesarios, entre los tres niveles se pensó en una actividad para la escuela, por grupos se organizaran comisiones, estas comisiones se encargaran de realizar alguna actividad, cafés, restaurante, juegos, diversiones, etc. Para esto los club's, con ayuda de Tayuya-san, se en cargaran de realizar diferentes actividades".

Sakura dirigió su mirada a Sasuke, Sasuke, como los otros dos, extendió un fólder a Sakura. "La iniciación será el próximo lunes. Las medallas para la iniciación tendrán que ser contadas en la brevedad posible. Para el festival cultural ya se han entregado las invitaciones a los diferentes institutos seleccionados pro año, agregando a Tokimeda y Aoi Gakuen. Hoy por la tarde, las clases serán sus pendidas para que los alumnos asistan al séptimo concurso de música. Los colegios invitados para este concurso llegaran a las once, los invitados especiales son Aoi Gakuen, Midori Minami y Midori Ongaku".

"La iniciación ya ha sido planeada por el comité general de Washi, así que no hay nada de que hablar de ella, todos estaremos presentes. Sobre el festival me parece perfecto, si reunimos lo necesario nos quitaremos un problema de encima, Tayuya-san y Haku-san, me gustaría que ambos se encargaran de hacer los comunicados, Sasuke-kun y yo nos encargaremos de realizar una junta con los representantes de cada nivel para anunciarles la proposición, ellos nos darán las suyas. Sobre la representación de música, ya se tenía planeado todo igual. Sobre los clubes, llamen a Juugo-san y Karin-san".

Haku y Sasuke asintieron, sin embargo Tayuya se quedo quieta. "¿Por qué a Karin-san? Tengo entendido que el presidente del club de arte, tanto en la secundario inferior como en la superior y la educación elemental es Sai…".

"Así es". Contesto Haku. "Pero Sai-san se ha marchado a Francia el año pasado, así que el cargo paso a Karin-san, quien fue elegida como la vicepresidenta del club de arte". Tayuya asintió.

"Oh… pobre Sakura-san… ¿tengo entendido que Sai-san es su novio?".

Los colores subieron al rostro de Sakura, Sasuke comenzó a interesarse un poco en la charla y miro interesadamente a Sakura. Haku soltó una risita y tanto Tayuya como Sasuke lo miraron con un gran signo de interrogación en el rostro.

"Lo siento, pero si Neji-senpai te oyera seguramente quisiera matarte, no creo que le guste ese tipo de comentarios, en donde metan a su novia".

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miro a Sakura, pero se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba en su lugar, sino cruzando a toda velocidad el umbral de la puerta. Así que ella ya tenía novio, maldita sea. Regreso su mirada a Haku y este soltó otra risita, el rostro de Tayuya era un dilema, confusión, burla e ironía eran los factores de su mueca.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?".

"Puede que muchos no lo sepan, después de todo Neji-senpai esta ya en secundaria superior y casi no pasa tiempo con Sakura-san, con eso de que el también se encuentra muy ocupado, casi no tiene tiempo de estar juntos. Pero en el tiempo que Neji-senpai acosaba a Naruto por haberle arruinado el discurso de bienvenida, conoció a Sakura, mantuvieron una relación… amistosa, y el año pasado en el final se volvieron novios. Poco lo saben y es comprensible, Sakura-san es muy sería y Neji-san muy frió, sin duda, terminaran pronto".

"Vamos… ¿entonces que paso con Sai-san?".

"Amigos, ella lo quiso demasiado hasta el punto que lo amo el solo amaba su arte, fin de la relación".

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ella había estado enamorada y ahora estaba saliendo con alguien que no amaba, entonces sonrió y se levanto lentamente, con un movimiento de cabeza dio por terminada su presencia en ese lugar y salió, cuando hubo desaparecido Haku sonrió, Tayuya comenzó a tomar interés en sus palabras.

"Y ahora, hay otra persona que le gusta".

"Eso también lo he visto yo". Dijo Tayuya orgullosa.

"Sasuke". Pronunciaron con victoria ambos, Tayuya jamás se hubiera imaginado que Haku le caería tan bien.

.

* * *

.

Sakura apretó los ojos y se dejo caer en la silla, si lo hubiera sabido hubiera hecho lo posible porque el tema de Sai no saliera, ese Haku… sabía demasiadas cosas, pero obviamente estaba un poco atrasada su información, hace dos semanas que había **terminado** con Neji, o más bien, que Neji había terminado **con** ella, él había conocido a una chica, Tenten, se había enamorado de ella y Sakura había quedado en el olvido, o al menos había dejado de quererla. Apretó el móvil y lo dejo en frente de ella, sobre el piano, abrió lentamente la tapa y toco dos notas, sonrió de lado.

"¿La tocarías para mí?".

Volteo sorprendida pero el precioso rostro de su querido profesor le regreso la mirada, nunca se cansaría de esos ojos color miel, eran tan cálidos, a Sakura le hacían sentir muy bien esos ojos, en ese momento un rubor infantil apareció en sus mejillas, se pregunto si alguna vez dejaría de sonrojarse con ese mirada, probablemente no. Inspeccionando con la mirada a Tashiro-sensei se dio cuenta que su cabello castaño había crecido un poco, ahora tocaba un poco su nariz, su piel clara provoco que, cuando los rayos del sol tocaron su piel, brillara, era tan guapo.

"Hace tanto que no escuchaba esas notas". Comentó Tashiro posándose aun lado de ella y mirando con interés el móvil de Sakura. "¿Esperas alguna llamada?".

"No, para nada. Solo… Naruto puede hablarme".

"¿Puedo sentarme?".

"Claro Tashiro-sensei". Sakura lucía nerviosa, pero su nerviosismo aumento cuando Tashiro se sentó a su lado y sus manos tocaron las mismas dos notas que ella había tocado.

"Muchas veces me pregunte si tus piezas sonaban mejor cuando él estaba aquí, ahora se que sonaban mejor porque estabas enamorada. Me hace muy feliz que estés enamorada de nuevo".

"Ta-Tashiro-sensei…". Susurro lentamente.

"Sabes que eres más que una alumna para mi, ¿cierto? Eres… como una hija…".

"Pero si solo…".

"Solo son nueve años de diferencia, lo sé. Y tienes mucha razón, eres más como… mi hermana menor. Me preocupa tu bien estar y me hace feliz que seas feliz… me hubiera gustado tener una hermana como tú, Sakura".

"A mi no…". Susurro a penas.

"¿Cómo?".

"Nada… que a mi también".

Y es que si Tashiro fuera su hermano… ella no podría pensar en él de esa manera, ¿o se estaría confundiendo? Ella siempre había sido consciente que le gustaba un poco Tashiro, pero aun era demasiado pequeña para saber distinguir sus sentimientos y eso lo sabía, era hija única y no sabía lo que significaba querer un hermano… Ni si quiera sabía lo que era querer a alguien como un novio… bueno, a Sai lo había querido demasiado y ese sentimiento si juraba que era algo parecido al amor que se siente a una pareja.

"Tashiro… sensei…".

Sus mejillas ardieron y el ligero rubor infantil cambió a un gran sonrojo, solo su voz, solo basto escuchar su voz para sonrojarse, eso jamás le había pasado. Bajo la vista totalmente avergonzada, Tashiro se levanto de su sitió y miro a Sasuke y luego le sonrió.

"Este será el ultimo ensayo".

Sakura sonrió, se levanto de su sitio y Sasuke se sentó en ese lugar, toco las primeras dos teclas y luego asintió. No supo porque, pero sintió que las piernas le temblaron cuando Sasuke le miro, cerró los ojos, esa era la mejor forma de concentrarse al cantar.

**.**

_Ame ni nureta hoho wa  
namida no nioi ga shita  
yasashii manazashi no tabibito_

El olor de las lágrimas…

En mis mejillas empapadas de lluvia

La calida mirada de un viajero.

_shizuka ni hibiiteru  
natsukashii ongaku  
omoidasenai kioku samayou_

Una suave música nostálgica

Suena en medio del viento

Los recuerdos perdidos en los que divagué

_yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de  
omoi no kienai basho made futari de  
tooi umi wo sora wo koete_

Ese sueño comienza a volar con sus pequeñas alas

Atravesando el lejano mas y el cielo, llegando a nosotros,

Yendo hacía el lugar donde los recuerdos no desaparecen

_kurai yoru no naka de  
watashi wo terashiteru  
yasashii manazashii no anata ni  
aitai..._

En medio de la noche oscura

Me haces brillar

Con tu cálida mirada

Quiero verte

**.**

_**[You are my love/Yui Makino/Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles]**_

_**.**_

Sasuke se levanto y toco a Sakura en el hombro, sintió un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Sakura, pero él le resto importancia y decidió que se trataba de su imaginación.

"Lo has hecho muy bien Sakura".

"Gr-gracias… Sasuke-kun".

Tashiro miro la puerta, se acerco a ella y la cerro bien, miro a ambos chicos y les indico que pasaran a lo siguiente, Sakura tomo un violín, Sasuke se sentó de nuevo, la música quedo atrapada en las cuatro paredes, paredes de sonido aislante, la hermosa melodía recorrió cada rincón del lugar deleitando a Tashiro, era una melodía sensacional, llena de paz y equilibrada, la perfección de Sasuke y los sentimientos de Sakura convirtieron una simple pieza en una pasional interpretación.

.

* * *

.

Haku tomo asiento en las filas privilegiadas a los chicos que pertenecían al comete escolar de Washi de cada nivel, a un lado se encontraban los comités de las diferentes instituciones, reconoció a Aoi Gakuen y a Midori Minami, se le hizo conocido los de Zen Chugakko y otras más. Tayuya llegó momentos después y se sentó a su lado, los doce chicos que formaban el comité de Washi estuvan presente, incluso Sakura y Sasuke estaban ahí pero en el momento que las luces se hubieron apagado se fueron.

Haku miro de forma analítica todo lo que lo rodeaba, desde el escenario hasta a los estudiantes, algo no andaba bien, si gran intuición se lo decía. Tayuya miro interesada a Haku, ese chico resultaba interesante muchas veces.

"¿Sucede algo malo?".

"Mmm… no lo sé, presiento que sí".

Haku miro de nuevo al frente, en especial quien no le daba confianza era esa chica pelinegra, la que estaría representando a Aoi Gakuen, sus ojos morrones mostraban mucho odio, ¿hacia quien?

Sakura se sentó a un lado de Sasuke y coloco sobre sus piernas su violín, abrió el estuche y miro la delicada madera del instrumento, cerró el estuche. Escucho a alguien carraspear frente a ella y lentamente alzo la cabeza, sus ojos chocaron con unos castaños, se levanto al igual que Sasuke.

"Sakura-san… Gracias a Kami este año también estas… ¿Dónde esta Sai-kun?".

"Sai-kun no estará este año".

"¿Cómo?". La indignación se mostró en todo su rostro…

"Sai-kun… se marcho a Paris por una beca, regresa hasta el próximo año".

"Oh… ¿y quien será tu compañero?". Estaba furiosa, pero sin embargo trato de estar calmada, sus ojos relampaguearon cuando pasaron al individuo que estaba aun lado de la chica rosada, podría parecerse a Sai, pero no lo era, no era Sai…

"Él es mi compañero, Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke".

"Mucho gusto, Chiro, Kuroi Chiro".

Sasuke sonrió de lado, esa chica podría estar sonriendo y mostrando que estaba encantada de conocer a alguien nuevo, pero Sasuke sabía sobre cinismo, el mismo era un maldito cínico y si que sabía reconocer a un cínico cuando lo veía.

"Igualmente, mucho gusto".

"**En la sección de instrumento y voz, como primer numero, del Instituto Aoi Gakuen, Kuroi Chiro y Susumi Keitaro, genero original".**

"Es mi turno, Sakura-san".

"Suerte, Chiro-san".

"Gracias".

Sasuke la vio sonreír de la forma más cínica que pudo ver, pero Sakura parecía tan dulce e inocente como siempre, esa chica pelinegra… esa chica planeaba algo malo, y sin duda no lo quería a él, si no a esa tal Sai junto con Sakura.

Chiro subió al escenario, de tras de ella un castaño ojos verdes la siguió, el chico se sentó frente al piano, indiferente. Chiro frunció el ceño, ella quería vengarse de esos dos, no solo de ella. Chiro tenía diecisiete, y el año pasado, habían roto su racha, dos años de estar ganando ese premió en instrumento y vos y el de duetos en instrumento y ellos dos, esos dos de apenas trece años le habían quitado el premio, los detestaba. El de cabello marrón comenzó la melodía, los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron y los de Sakura se abrieron.

Haku entrecerró los ojos y una gotita de sudor descendió de su sien, Tayuya lo miro preocupada.

"¿Sucede algo?". Haku se acerco a ello y con el susurro más bajo que pudo hablo.

"Esa canción es de Sakura-san".

Tayuya miro al frente, frunció el ceño.

"Maldita perra vengativa".

Haku negó con la cabeza, aunque era cierto, era obvio que el año pasado esa chica, Chiro, había quedado marcada con la actuación de Sakura y Sai, que debía de admitir, había dejado sorprendido a más de uno.

"Mi canción…". Susurro quedadamente Sakura. Los pasos de alguien se hicieron escuchar, Tashiro entro apresuradamente, con un asentimiento le indico a Sasuke que tomara a una sorprendida Sakura y tomándola de la muñeca la saco de ahí. Sakura aun mantenía la vista en el suelo, eso no podía ser posible…

"… shizuka ni hibiiteru natsukashii ongaku…". Cerró los ojos cuando escucho en vos de Chiro la parte que más le gustaba de su canción… se sintió terriblemente traicionada. Reacciono cuando escucho una puerta cerrarse y ella misma paro de correr.

"Tashiro-sensei…-. Su voz había sonado casi apagada, Tashiro frunció el ceño y una descabellada idea surgió.

"¿Y si utilizan tu canción Sakura?".

"¿Mi… canción?". Sakura tragó saliva, esa canción… nunca se había atrevido a tocarla, bueno solo una vez, pero después de esa vez no había vuelto ni a tocarla ni a cantarla.

"Sakura, si no lo deseas esta bien, solo era una opción… hay que ver que otra can…".

"Esta bien… Hagámoslo".

Sorprendiendo a Tashiro Sakura saco unas partituras de su mochila y se las extendió a Sasuke, Tashiro se acerco a la puerta y la cerró, esta vez no sería descuidado. Sasuke coloco rápidamente las partituras en el lugar correspondiente y miro a Tashiro.

"Les toca al final, así que tenemos exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos, solo eso. No importa si cambiamos canción, ya que también los ingrese con una canción original, comienza por favor Sasuke".

Sasuke asintió, no era una canción difícil, en lo más mínimo, así que con gran facilidad, pudo interpretar esa canción.

.

* * *

.

Tayuya frunció el ceño cuando esa chica se llevo las palmas de la mayoría, eso no era justo, esa voz si quiera se comparaba con la de Sakura. Al menos a Sakura y Sasuke les toca al final, eso les daba tiempo de pensar en que interpretar. Miro de soslayo a Haku, quien con ojos entrecerrados, miraba la escena que se formaba en el auditorio, que esa chica, Chiro, tomara la canción de Sakura no era nada bueno, al menos Sasuke parecía ser bueno con el piano, eso iba a ayudar bastante, Sakura también cantaba muy bien, pero tenía menos tiempo, apenas y tenían unos cuarenta minutos.

"Haku…".

"Tiene que cambiarla, sin duda… espero que no les cueste trabajo encontrar una tan buena como la que ya tenían".

"Esa… No puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos, solo es un premio".

"Ese premio fue el que provoco que Sai fuera reconocido como artista… no me preguntes como lo sé. Pero Sai fue a Paris no solo por beca de arte, si no también de música".

"Bien… es un premio importante, comprendo".

"Además, esa chica, CHiro-san, había ganado sus categorías en este concurso dos años seguidos, que Sakura y Sai le ganaran debió de haber sido justo lo que no soporto, después de todo ella es más grande que ellos, sin duda debía de ser mejor que ellos".

"Es muy injusto… Sakura no tiene la culpa ser tan buena… ni tampoco Sai".

"Hay que ver que va a pasar".

"Hmp… Te diré lo que va a pasar con ella si gana por esta trampa, no le quedaran huesos completos en ese flacuchos brazos para poder sostener alguna medalla".

Haku rió nerviosamente, esa chica, Tayuya, parecía de verdad ser una chica ruda, tal y como le habían contado, pero era agradable.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, era como si quisiera conspirar en contra de Sakura y Sasuke, Tayuya debes en cuando decía improperios y Haku debía de callarla, a veces parecía que quería gritarlos. Los cuarenta minutos pasaron, Tayuya se lleno de nerviosismo, Haku parecía tan fresco como una lechuga.

"_Mira que se cree chulito el tipo_". Haku volteo a verla y le sonrió.

"No es que no me importe, pero no quiero tener una mueca tan amargada como la tuya".

"Repítelo si quieres que te parta la cara… Haku".

"Era broma…".

"Más te vale".

"**En la sección de instrumento y voz, como doceavo y ultimo numero, del Instituto Washi, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke, genero original".**

Sasuke entro primero, su porto mostraba glamour y elegancia, unos gritillos se hicieron escuchar, Sasuke casi quiso resoplar, se aguanto las ganas solo para mantener la serenidad y seriedad del momento, Sakura entro poco después, sus pasos firmes desconcertaron a Chiro. Sasuke se sentó, sin partituras, así es como debía de tocar, Chiro sonrió, era imposible que pudieran hacerlo bien, ella lo sabía, ese chico había entrado hace poco, hace un mes como máximo.

Las luces se apagaron, la melodía comenzó suavemente. Y la voz de Sakura resonó por todo el auditorio.

**.**

_Anata wa mukashi iimashita  
mezamereba makuramoto ni wa  
suteki na PUREZENTO ga  
oite aru yo to  
kami o nadenagara_

Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, me dijiste  
mientras acariciabas mi cabello  
"Cuando despiertes, habrá un lindo regalo esperándote  
bajo la almohada"

_Aikawarazu sono senaka wa  
chiisaku tayorinakute  
da kedo tanoshii hanashi nara  
waraiaete ita_

No siempre estabas ahí para mí  
Pero siempre nos podíamos reír juntos  
de las historias divertidas

_Sore na no ni hito wa doushite  
onaji you na ayamachi  
ato nando kurikaeshitara  
koukai dekiru no_

Pero como puede la gente lamentarse  
de los errores que sigue cometiendo una y otra vez

_Omoidashite iru  
houmutta hazu no  
itsuka no yoru_

Ahora recuerdo,  
Esa noche pensé que me habían enterrado

_Anata wa mukashi iimashita  
mezamereba makuramoto ni wa  
suteki na PUREZENTO ga  
oite aru yo to  
kami o nadenaga_

Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, me dijiste  
mientras acariciabas mi cabello  
"Cuando despiertes, habrá un lindo regalo esperándote  
bajo la almohada"

_Watashi wa kitai ni hazumu mune  
kakaenagara mo nemuri ni tsukimashita  
yagate otozureru yoake o  
kokoromachi ni shite_

*me acosté*, durmiendo con mis brazos  
cruzados sobre mi pecho  
Esperando con ilusión a que llegara la mañana

_Mezameta watashi no makuramoto  
ookina kumo no nuigurumi imashita  
tonari iru hazu no anata no  
sugata to hikikae ni_

Cuando desperté encontré  
bajo mi almohada un osito teddy,  
en lugar tuyo

_Anata wa mukashi iimashita  
mezamereba makuramoto ni wa  
suteki na PUREZENTO ga  
oite aru yo to  
kami o nadenagara_

Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, me dijiste  
mientras acariciabas mi cabello  
"Cuando despiertes, habrá un lindo regalo esperándote  
bajo la almohada"

**.**

_**[Teddy bear/Ayumi Hamasaki]**_

**.**

Al término, Tayuya sonrió radiantemente y aplaudió junto con todos en el auditorio, eso había sido simplemente excelente, contando con el tiempo que tuvieron, había sido excelente, Sasuke no se había equivocado ni una sola vez y la voz de Sakura, santo cielo, era mejor que excelente. Sakura hizo una reverencia, Sasuke tomo su mano y ambos bajaron del escenario. Una vez fuera Sakura soltó un suspiro, no supo si fue por el acompañante o por el momento, pero al parecer, no le había costado nada cantar esa canción, es más, se había sentido liberada.

"Gracias… Sasuke-kun".

"Felicidades… Sakura-san".

Sakura alzó el rostro, no estaba molesta, no estaba triste, pero tampoco estaba contenta y verla ahora era algo complicado, desvió la vista y fue en ese momento que se percato que aun tomaba la mano de Sasuke, pero no le parecía desagradable, incluso en ese momento, específicamente en ese momento, parecía más agradable de lo que jamás se imagino.

"Debes de pensar que ella se quedara callada, y puedo decirte que estas en lo correcto, pero yo no voy a tener ninguna clemencia ante ti, prepárate para a las consecuencias, tramposa falsa".

Chiro sonrió con hipocresía, ese chico debió de tener mucha valentía para hablarle así, ¿acaso no sabía quien era ella?

"Mira mocoso, si yo quiero, en este momento hago que te saquen de Tokio y si es posible, también de Japón".

Sasuke sonrió arrogante, ¿así que ahora metían el poder de la familia? Bien, el podía jugar también.

"Kuroi Chiro… Primera hija de Kuroi Hikaru, primer contribuyente de las empresas Apple Mac en exportación de tecnología en Japón. Amistades con políticos importantes y poderosos empresarios, incluyéndome. Uchiha Sasuke, segundo hijo de Uchiha Fugaku, presidente de las empresas Uchiha, empresa mundial, entra en los negocios de cadenas de hoteles, restaurantes, tecnología, hospitales y más ramas en el comercio, iniciando en el área de ciencias. Hermano menor de Uchiha Itachi, quien tomo el poder de todos los complejos Uchiha en Tokio, Ginza, Saitama, Chiba entre otros lugares y no olvidemos a mi madre, creadora de la marca Butterfly Uchi, por supuesto debes conocerla, ¿no? Te refresco la memoria, primera marca en accesorios, líneas de ropa y maquillaje, y primera modelo de Japón y reconocida en Francia… ¿Continuo y medimos el poder del apellido?".

"…".

"Bien, aclarado el punto… espero que dejes de fastidiar".

Sakura estaba sorprendida, estupefacta e incluso algo mareada, Sasuke la miro con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar con ella afuera. Sakura aun estaba demasiado sorprendida para hablar, santo cielo, ella había leído todo el expediente de Sasuke, pero solo marcaba que su padre era, un empresario y su madre una modelo, solo eso. Ahora comprendía el porque de tanto glamour, elegancia y porte de Sasuke, incluso su piel era sumamente suave, más cuidada de lo que creía, muy comparada con la fina piel de ella, cuidado solo por las constantes recaídas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, mierda, justo en ese momento tenía que decidir a hablar tanto, si se hubiera quedado callado, pero simplemente no había podido callar, esa chica se creía mucho y muy cínica se atrevía a ir y estar ante la presencia de Sakura, solo recordar la afligida mirada de Sakura mientras cantaba, sabía cuanto le había costado contarla. Pero no quería que Sakura fuera como las otras, no lo deseaba, si se hubiera quedado callado, maldita sea.

"Sasuke-kun…".

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, rogó a Kami que ella no tomara en cuenta lo que acababa de decir.

"… Gracias por defenderme… y lamento provocar que hayas tenido que decir todo eso… Creo que… he provocado algo malo para ti… lo siento mucho".

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír, Sakura siempre sería Sakura.

"Realmente no, todo esta bien. Así que no tienes porque disculparte".

Sakura volvió a sentir que no había soltado a Sasuke, lo miro de reojo, el parecía no disgustarle eso, es más, parecía que ni lo notaba. Sintió como Sasuke la soltaba y se dejo caer… no supo en que momento habían llegado al exterior de Washi, específicamente, a su lugar secreto. Esbozo una sonrisa y se acerco a sus rosales. Otoño era una mala temporada para ellos, los pétalos se secaban lentamente, así que opto por arrancar una rosa rosada, sin quererlo comenzó a contar bajito la canción de hace un momento le había costado contar.

"Yo siento no haber podido hacer nada para evitar que cantaras algo que no querías".

Sakura volteo a verlo, Sasuke la hacía sentir bien, demasiado bien, se sintió extraña y ella misma ladeo el rostro sin notarlo. Cuando volvió a mirar a Sasuke notó que este le señalaba el lugar que estaba aun lado de él, justo cuando ella se acercaba se tropezó con algo y cayó sobre Sasuke.

"!Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun… no, no fue mi…!".

"Tranquila… no importa… solo fue un accidente".

Sonrojada, sintió como Sasuke se sentaba, quedando ella recargado en su pecho, sus ojos estaban abiertos, sonrojada, podía sentir un extraño calor en las orejas y las mejillas, trago saliva hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero al final sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre su nuca, proporcionándole una calida caricia. Sakura pensó que de verdad estaba apunto de caer en un colapso mental, jamás en sus escasos catorce años había estado tan cerca de un chico, bueno, Naruto no cuenta porque es su primo. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, provocando esa sensación desagradable en su piel, piel de gallina.

"…".

"…".

"…".

"…".

"…".

"…".

"… Esto…".

"…".

"… Sasuke-kun…".

"Solo… quédate así un momento".

No quería, pero a la vez si, pero era extraño, además Sasuke tenía… bueno, ella no era su novia, pero tenía mucho más derecho que ella… Y además, ella debía de ser menos… a quien mentía, disfrutar un abrazo calido no perjudicaba a nadie, ¿oh si?

"Gracias…".

"¿Sasuke-kun".

"… por no cambiar solo por saber todo eso…".

"Sasuke-kun… ¿por qué debería cambiar? Sasuke-kun siempre será Sasuke-kun, aunque tenga dinero o sea pobre".

Sakura tenía el cuerpo cálido como el de un niño, su respiración comenzó a tranquilizarse hasta volverse acompasada.

"Sasuke-kun siempre… será una buena persona… así que no hay porque cambiar por eso. La única razón por lo que Sakura cambiaría con Sasuke-kun, sería si Sasuke-kun trata de dañar a las personas que Sakura ama, pero Sasuke-kun es una buena persona, así que, Sakura ya considera a Sasuke-kun su amigo".

"Pf… Ha… Hahahaha…".

"_¿Por qué se ríe? Estaba hablando muy enserio…"._

"No puede ser… Sakura… sin duda… _Te quiero solo para mí_… Eres una chica sin igual".

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa y recargo la mejilla en el pecho de Sasuke, Sasuke coloco su otra mano en la cintura de Sakura y la apretó fuerte, probablemente esta sería su única oportunidad para poder tenerla tan cerca.

.

* * *

.

"Naruto-kun… ¿sucede algo?".

"Le he llamado muchas veces… me quede dormido y no pude desearle suerte para el concurso de música… No me contesta".

Hinata ya debía de acostumbrarse, Naruto siempre hablaría de Sakura, estuviera ella lejos o cerca, para Naruto, su mundo era únicamente Sakura.

"Porque… ¿por qué no le llamas a Sasuke-kun? Ya sabes… el se inscribió en música y se volvió compañero de Sakura".

"¿Qué Sasuke-teme que? No lo sabía…". No es que Sasuke le cayera mal, ese era el problema, no quería que Sasuke fuera afectado por nada de nada. "Hmmm… ¿Me puedes dar el número del móvil de Sasuke?".

"Por supuesto Naruto-kun".

Las manos temblorosas de Hinata trataron de sacar su móvil, pero estaba muy nerviosa, abrió sus ojos cuando unas manos calidas tomaron las suyas, trago saliva y alzo la vista, el bonito y sonriente rostro de Naruto le regreso la mirada dejándola petrificada.

"Hinata-chan… me gustas mucho".

Bien, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke sonrió mientras sostenía la pequeña mano de Sakura y ambos hicieron una reverencia con las medallas ya puestas, eso había salido mejor de lo que se esperaba, Sasuke debía de decir que no se esperaba el primer lugar en voz e instrumento, bueno, después de todo solo se habían preparado cuarenta minutos antes, pero por supuesto que se esperaba el primer puesto en dueto de instrumentos. Sakura le sonrió radiante y se soltó de él solo para darle un fuerte abrazo, se veía contenta, eran los únicos que habían ganado dos rondas, la mayoría habían quedado en un primer puesto y uno segundo.

"**Se felicita a los ganadores de cada sección y les deseamos mucha suerte para las nacionales. Felicidades".**

"¿Escuchaste Sasuke-kun? ¡Las nacionales!".

"Lo sé… suena genial".

Y por supuesto que sonaba genial, estar con Sakura todas esas horas sonaba genial. Sakura lo soltó y volvió a tomar su mano, nunca le había gustado que le tomaran la mano, se sentía demasiado niño, pero Sakura le hacía sentir bien, como detestaba sentirse tan bien y que ella ignorara lo que el sentía, nunca le había pasado.

.

* * *

.

"¿Có-cómo? Espera… ¡Sai-kun!".

Sai metió más ropa en su maleta y miro con una sonrisa a su profesor de arte.

"Encontré a mi musa y ella no esta aquí, así que debo de ir por ella".

Sai metió más ropa a la maleta y algunas objetos personales, móvil, cámara fotográfica y algunos cuadernos de dibujo. El hombre al frente vio alarmado como el chico ya estaba terminando su segunda maleta.

"¡Espera! No-nosotros podemos traer a tu musa".

"Imposible, mi musa solo pude ser maravillosa en su hogar, yo debo ir a ella, no ella a mi".

"Pero… ¿y que hay con tu beca?".

Sai se paro frente al profesor, hizo una reverencia de lo más cordial y comenzó a hablar.

"Lo siento mucho, pero debo regresar, aquí no puedo inspirarme como lo hacía en mi hogar, lo siento mucho".

Cerro su segunda maleta y se colgó la mochila, tomo las maletas y comenzó a salir.

"¡Espera!".

Una mano en el hombro del profesor lo hizo voltear, extrañado miro atrás y la mirada analítica del director le regreso la mirada.

"Director".

"Manden un comunicado a Washi… Sai Keisetsu regresa".

"P-pero… señor…".

"Es imposible, Sai es un artista, si su musa le llama el simplemente acudirá… digamos que, él se ha enamorado de su máxima inspiración, así somos los artistas, la cosa más preciada es sin duda nuestra máxima musa".

"Mandare un fax, regresare los papeles de Sai-kun a Washi… Solo lamento haber perdido a tan buen artista… es joven, pero sabe lo que quiere":

"Sin duda, será un buen artista… un buen hombre".

Sai salió con una sonrisa en los labios de su instituto en Francia… Iba por su musa y no pensaba dejarla jamás.

_._

* * *

_... ¡Como Yunmoon pudo escribir tanto drama!_

_Quien sabe… sinceramente ni yo lo sé. Pero tampoco me quejo, ya que partir de este capitulo empieza lo interesante… por fin se revelara el secreto de Sakura… ¡Tantantan!_

_Shao~ shao~_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Advertencias: **__Este es el segundo fic que publique y esto es solo una corrección._

**Summary: **Existía en el mundo una palabra para describirla, inocencia. Sakura era el clásico ejemplo de perfección que cualquiera buscaba. Y cuando Sasuke supo su verdad decidió protegerla, aunque ella no fuera un humano normal.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**Amai****junjō**_**– Dulce inocencia**_

_Capitulo 8: El comienzo de la verdad_

**.**

**::**

* * *

"_-Las incidentes comenzaron hace poco menos de ocho días, dichos incidentes se han llevado registrados en la región __de __Kantō__. La primera persona en desaparecer fue un hombre de le prefectura de Saitama, desapareció y al segundo día fue encontrado muerto en Tokio. Poco después hubieron dos desapariciones en Tokio y los…-"._

Itachi apagó el televisor, escuchar eso a primera hora en la mañana no era precisamente alentador. Miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca, marcaba las siete con quince, en ese momento Sasuke bajo por la escalera y se dirigió a su lado, la nana del chico le sirvió el desayuno y le dio un sutil beso en la mejilla, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aunque Itachi tenía ganas de reír. Una vez el desayuno termino Itachi se levanto de su sitio y se dirigió a la salida, Sasuke se despidió de su nana y siguió a su hermano mayor a la salida.

Ambos subieron al auto del mayor y una vez dentro Itachi arranco.

"Papá dijo que se vuelo se había atrasado".

Aviso Itachi, con desinterés. Sasuke lo miro de reojo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?".

"No me dio ningún tiempo, solo dijo que tardaría".

Sasuke alzo los hombros, restándole importancia a lo de su hermano, miro la hora en su reloj y soltó un suspiro. Era temprano, la escuela comenzaba hasta las ocho con quince y para ello todavía faltaba media hora.

"Sasuke".

Llamó Itachi, Sasuke lo miro de nuevo.

"Ten cuidado".

"¿De qué?".

"Al parecer ha habido algunos incidentes… muertes, por la región de Kantō, todas han sido cerca de Tokio… Puedo cuidarte tanto como pueda, pero también tú debes de tener cuidado".

A Sasuke le hubiera gustado decir que no era su problema o que el podía cuidarse perfectamente bien solo, pero la mirada sería de Itachi le hizo callar.

Llegó al instituto a las ocho en punto, suspiro con desgano, nunca le había gustado llegar temprano. Su mirada fue atrapada rápidamente por una cabellera rosada, una cabellera inconfundible. La vio mirando a la nada, estaba por acercarse hasta que un chicle de menta se le pego al brazo.

Mierda, Nadeshiko.

"¡Sasuke-kun!".

La chica lo miro a los ojos y los ojos grisáceos de Nadeshiko le miraron de forma profunda.

Con amor.

Debía de decirle que no podía amarla, porque a él ya le gustaba alguien más. Por mucho que apreciara a Nadeshiko no podía engañarla.

"Nadeshiko yo…".

Sakura salió corriendo interrumpiendo su conversación, cuando volteo se dio cuenta que la directora estaba en el lugar donde había estado Sakura, se soltó de Nadeshiko y salió corriendo detrás de Sakura.

Sakura era realmente rápida, pensó al darse cuenta que tendría que ocupar todo su potencial para alcanzarla. Una vez alcanzó la mano de la chica pudo detenerla, Sakura lo miro, estaba sorprendida.

"¡Sasuke!".

Pronunció con sorpresa, se soltó lentamente del chico y luego sonrió.

Falsamente.

"¿Por qué me has seguido?".

Preguntó después de un rato de incomodo silencio, Sasuke la miro a los ojos.

Grandes ojos verdes, inundados de dudas y miedo.

"¿Estas bien?".

Sakura pareció sorprenderse y por ende desvió la mirada, la desvió en su totalidad hasta que ya no podía verla a los ojos.

"Saliste corriendo… ¿qué paso con la directora?".

Sakura no volvió a mirarlo hasta mucho después, trago saliva y lo miro a los ojos.

"No voy a participar en las nacionales… de hecho… tampoco estaré en la escuela por un tiempo… yo… me mudare a Canadá… el próximo mes…".

Sasuke la miro con sorpresa, esa era una decisión muy repentina.

"Mis padres llegaron ayer… hablaron con la tía Tsunade y le dijeron que querían que me fuera con ellos a Canadá… o Nueva York… realmente no se a donde me iré… no tengo idea".

Ella se veía triste con la decisión, pero a la vez confundida.

"No quieres irte".

Aseguro, Sakura negó con lentitud.

"En Washi yo… he aprendido muchas cosas… no quiero irme… pero mis papás dijeron que Kogari-sama recomendaba eso…".

Ese nombre… ¿Dónde lo había escuchado? ¡Cierto! Era el medico que había ido a ver a Sakura…

"Kogari-sama es mi medico particular y dijo que lo mejor era hacer un cambió de ambiente… era para mi salud".

Sasuke no había escuchado nada acerca de que Sakura estuviera enferma.

"Yo tampoco tengo idea de que me suceda… pero cada cierto tiempo tengo recaídas, Kogari-sama dice que no es grave… pero que es de cuidado".

Sakura suspiro.

"Supongo… que es lo mejor".

Se veía triste, pero Sasuke se sentía peor.

No quería dejarla ir.

…

Además que aún no podía confiar en ese medico… algo en él le hacía pensar que realmente no era un medico.

Tenía que saber que estaba pasando.

.

* * *

.

"Naruto, tienes llamada".

Naruto alzo la cabeza y miro al entrenador, asintió y se fue adentro del hotel, tomó el teléfono que se encontraba mal colgado y contesto.

"Naruto al habla".

"_Soy yo"._

"¡Tsunade-ob…!".

"_Esto es serió… Suo y Kari han venido por Sakura… van a llevarse"._

"¿Qué?".

Naruto miro a ambos lados y se escondió un poco.

"_Lo que escuchaste… han estado habiendo algunos incidentes… primero que nada… no te lo dije pero al parecer alguien del circulo KSJ entró al instituto… busque en todos lados pero no encontré nada sospechoso…"._

"¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¿Cómo esta Sakura-chan?".

"_Ella esta bien… pero retomando. En el periodo de ocho días, desde que te fuiste, ha habido tres muertes… esas tres personas eran científicos pertenecientes al proyecto KSJ"._

Naruto se mordió el dedo pulgar y miro el suelo.

"¿Saben quien fue? ¿Alguna pista? ¿Algo?".

"_Nada"._

Naruto lanzó un gruñido.

"_Pero estoy de acuerdo con sus padres… de llevársela"._

"¡Pero si lo hacemos no podremos encontrar la muestra perfecta! ¡Estábamos muy cerca!".

"_Kogari hará lo posible por encontrar la muestra y llevársela a Sakura…"._

"Pero…".

"¿Naruto-kun?".

Naruto alzo la mirada y cuando vio a Hinata se puso azul, miro el teléfono y con un susurro dijo "le llamo luego" y colgó. Sonrió un poco y salió de su escondite provisional.

"Hinata-chan…".

"¿Era Tsunade-sama?".

"Sí. Me avisaba que Sakura-chan había ganado el concurso… bueno, al parecer obtuvo dos premios".

Hinata había escuchado un poco, algo de una muestra y la cara preocupada de Naruto le hacía pensar que habían hablado más que de premios y concursos.

"Oh… bueno…".

Naruto se acercó a Hinata y le beso la cien, la chica se sonrojo primero y luego hizo un ligero mohín… Naruto le había dicho que la quería, pero le había pedido que no le contestara hasta que volvieran a Japón. Pero Hinata sentía que había algo más.

Algo que Naruto aún no le decía y no sabía porque sentía que eso era realmente grave.

Naruto comprendió que Hinata era una chica lista al verla dudar.

"Hinata-chan… ¿Sabes que mi familia se dedica a la medicina, tecnología, nanotecnología y la genética?".

Hinata negó con lentitud.

"Pues veras… han hecho un montón de proyectos. Cuando mi mamá era joven participo en un proyecto, algo que tenía que ver con sustancia y radiación… son muchas cosas complicadas. Cuando el trabajo finalizo mi mamá ya estaba embarazada de mi… cuando nací… ¿Adivina que sucedió?".

Naruto tomó a Hinata de la mano y comenzó a correr, la llevó lejos y una vez se sintió solo con ella se detuvo, miro un árbol y se acercó, lo toco un poco y luego empujo el dedo. La fuerza que aplico fue mínima, pero basto para que el tronco comenzara a crujir.

Hinata lo miro asombrada.

"Al parecer la sustancia con la que trabajaron altero un poco mi flujo de adrenalina… tengo un poco más de fuerza que una persona normal".

Hinata no dijo nada ante lo que veía, Naruto suspiro y volteo a mirarla.

"He trabajado por un montón de años para poder ser 'normal' y controlar esta fuerza. Si no fuera por Sakura-chan… probablemente yo nunca hubiera podido serlo… y en la ceremonia cuando llegamos… ¡Yo tome un pequeño juguete del laboratorio y con eso hice que las alarmas de incendió sonaran! ¡Sakura-chan me regaño y Neji-baka me fastidió todo un año!".

Hinata se acercó un poco pero Naruto la detuvo con una mano.

"Es todo lo que puedo decirte… lo demás no es mi secreto y a mi no me concierne decírtelo… espero que puedas perdonarme… Hinata-chan".

Hinata sonrió.

"A mi… no me importa… porque…".

"¡Quedamos que me lo dirías hasta volver a Japón! ¡Mejor regresemos Hinata-chan!".

Hinata asintió y le sonrió.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke miro su teléfono móvil, después de cinco minutos los tomó y comenzó a marcar. Dudo un poco en el último momento, pero termino la marcación y se coloco el teléfono junto a la oreja.

Espero y al tercer timbrazo le contestaron.

"_¡Sasuke-chan!"._

Escucho la voz de un hombre, suspiro pesado.

"Si, soy yo… necesito pedirte un favor".

"_Oh… Sasuke tiene un favor que pedirme. Dile al tío Jiraiya que es lo que quieres"._

Sasuke gruño ante lo dicho, pero decidió ignorarlo.

"Quiero la investigación de una persona".

"_¿Investigar a quien? ¿Una chica?"._

Pervertido, fue lo único que pensó el chico.

"No… se trata de un hombre".

"_Oh… Sasuke… yo no sabía que bateabas para ese lado"._

"¡No se trata de eso! ¡Es sobre un medico!".

Al otro lado el viejo pareció reír.

"_Ya, ya… ¿Quién?"._

Sasuke dudo un poco y trato de recordar el nombre completo del viejo medico.

"Creo que su nombre era… Surai Kogari… algo así".

"_¿De donde escuchaste ese nombre?"._

La voz de Jiraiya se hizo de repente muy sería, Sasuke dudo de nuevo.

"Lo conocí hace poco… una compañera de clase, Sakura, enfermo y…".

"_¡Sakura! ¿Haruno Sakura? ¿La conoces?"._

"¿Qué pasa con todo eso? Te digo que es una compañera… ¿Y tú como la conoces? Porque la conoces, ¿no?".

Jiraiya carraspeo y se escucho el movimiento de algo, ropa y algunos objetos más.

"_¿Washi? ¿El instituto de Tsunade, no? Esa mujer… metiche y amable"._

Sasuke alzo una ceja.

"No entiendo que esta pasando".

Dije sincero, escuchó un nuevo suspiro del viejo.

"_Iré a Washi ahora mismo… te veo ahí… y lleva a Itachi"._

"Pero mi hermano…".

"_Solo llévalo… y no tardes"._

Jiraiya colgó y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"Viejo… pervertido e inútil".

.

* * *

.

La ciudad se veía diferente, claro, como no, hablábamos de Tokio, ese lugar no podía quedarse en paz ni un solo día. Se quito los lentes oscuros y los guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa, jalo la maleta que llevaba atrás y miro hacía abajo cuando sintió que algo chocaba con él, una pelota, la devolvió de un ligero golpe y un par de mocosos atrás le agradecieron, pero él no le tomó importancia.

Nada de eso le importaba.

Pensó en colocarse de nuevo los lentes, pero antes de hacerlo sintió que algo chocaba con él, el choque fue tan duro que cayó al suelo. Se sintió aturdido y escucho gritos a la lejanía, se levantó como pudo y enfocando la mirada notó algo.

Una chica, bajita, de cabello platino, ojos grises, hermosa, ciertamente era hermosa.

Muy hermosa, pero nada se comparaba con su musa, ni ella.

La ayudo a levantarse y luego se sacudió la ropa.

"Y-yo… lo la-lamento…".

Sus tartamudeos le hicieron darse cuenta que ella se había dado cuenta que él era guapo, la miro a los ojos y al ver su sonrojo y su mirada se dio cuenta que no se equivocaba.

Odiaba ese tipo de chicas.

"Eres hermosa, ciertamente serías una modelo perfecta… podrías ser la inspiración para muchos artistas… su musa".

Ella se sonrojo más y abrió la boca, pero él coloco un dedo sobre sus labios delgados y rosas.

"Pero eres detestable… así que es mejor que no hables y muestres tu belleza como una hermosa y callada rosa".

Sin más dio la vuelta y se marcho, la escucho gritar, de nuevo, por eso le decía que debía mantenerse callada.

De esa forma las rosas eran bellas… ese era el pensamiento de Sai.

.

* * *

_Si… ¡Actualizando este fic!_

_Yunmoon esta sorprendida, tan sorprendida que decidió subir el capitulo apenas lo termino de escribir… así que si hay faltas de ortografía es solo porque no lo revise adecuadamente._

_Bueno, bueno, espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice escribiéndolo._

_Shao~ shao~_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Advertencias: **__La verdad casi se sabe… ¿Quién es Sakura Haruno?_

**Summary: **Existía en el mundo una palabra para describirla, inocencia. Sakura era el clásico ejemplo de perfección que cualquiera buscaba. Y cuando Sasuke supo su verdad decidió protegerla, aunque ella no fuera un humano normal.

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**Amai****junjō**_**– Dulce inocencia**_

_Capitulo 9: Belleza artificial_

**.**

**::**

* * *

"_-… El último incidente ocurrió cerca de un laboratorio en las orillas de Tokio, el sector de seguridad ha dicho que se esta haciendo una investigación profunda…-"._

Tsunade apagó el televisor cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de su oficina, se levanto de su silla y camino hacia la puerta. Realmente las horas de escuela ya habían finalizado y por ende su trabajo ya había terminado y a ella realmente le gustaría estar en casa, pero quien le había llamado había sido Jiraiya, tenía tiempo de no verlo.

Para ser exactos, tres años.

Al abrir la puerta sonrió de lado.

"Ha pasado tiempo, Jiraiya".

El hombre mayor asintió, pero no le devolvió la sonrisa, cosa que le extraño un poco. El entró a la oficina y volteo a verla.

"Iré al punto, Sasuke Uchiha me llamo, ya sabe algo acerca de todo… Me ha preguntado acerca de Kogari… del Kogari que tú y yo conocemos".

Tsunade dejó de sonreír justo en ese momento. Su mirada vago por todo el largo de la oficina hasta parar en la del hombre.

"… ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en todo eso?".

Jiraiya sonrió.

"Habéis escondido el hecho de que Haruno Sakura está en Japón".

Tsunade desvió la vista de inmediato y se puso nerviosa.

"Eso… eso es…".

"¿Te lo ha pedido Kushina?".

Tsunade lo miro, con nerviosismo y a la vez preocupación.

"Me lo han pedido los cuatro… cosa que me sorprendió… Minato, Suo y Kari me odiaban debido a todo lo que paso con el proyecto KSJ… yo no pude negarme… además, Sakura es realmente… una persona adorable… es inocente de todo".

Jiraiya frunció el ceño.

"¿Y qué pensaban hacer con todo eso?".

Tsunade soltó un suspiro.

"Yo solo les ayudaba ocultando todo eso…".

"¿Naruto esta con ellos?".

"Él llego junto con Sakura… le llama prima… al parecer, han hecho creer a esa niña que es hija de Suo y Kari…".

Jiraiya soltó un suspiro y camino hacia la ventana.

"Le he dicho a Sasuke que venga aquí… junto con Itachi".

"¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Acaso planeas decirle todo a ese niño? No tiene nada que ver con todo esto… Fugaku se enojara… y Mikoto podría enterarse también".

Jiraiya se recargo en la pared.

"Tarde o temprano se enteraran, después de todo, Fugaku estaba dentro del proyecto KSJ".

.

* * *

.

Cuando Itachi escucho de su secretaria que su hermano lo necesitaba, urgentemente, no dudo en cancelar la junta que tenía que dar dentro de un par de minutos, su hermano era primero que nada y que nadie.

Sasuke lo esperaba fuera de las instalaciones de la empresa, Itachi sonrió de lado y se acercó a su hermano.

"¿Qué pasa?".

"Jiraiya dijo que nos esperaba en Washi".

"¿Jiraiya? ¿Se comunico contigo?".

"No, yo lo busque".

Dijo son simpleza dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia el auto de su hermano, Itachi comenzó a seguirlo.

"¿Para qué lo buscaste?".

"Sakura me dijo que se marcha de Washi".

Itachi no supo interpretar el comentario tan fuera del tema, había sido un rápido cambio de conversación que le tomó con la guardia baja.

"¿Y eso que tien…?".

"No, no solo se va de Washi, se marcha de Japón…".

Eso sorprendió a Itachi.

"¿De Japón?".

"Al parecer su medico personal, recomendó a sus padres en cambió de ambiente y ellos han escogido Canadá… o Nueva York".

Sasuke se detuvo frente al auto de su hermano e Itachi se dispuso a introducir la llave para abrirlo pero el comentario de Sasuke provoco que soltara las llaves de inmediato.

"Le dije a Jiraiya que quería saber sobre ese tal medico… y me dijo que nos esperaría en Washi, creo que conoce a Sakura… y al parecer la directora ha escondido algo".

Itachi volteo y tomó a Sasuke de los hombros.

"¿Qué más te dijo?".

Así que Itachi también lo sabía, pensó Sasuke con molestia y a la vez decepción. Sasuke se soltó de un manotazo, tomó las llaves, abrió la puerta y entró en la parte trasera. Itachi interpreto eso como que se había enojado su hermano menor, soltó un suspiro y entro al auto, coloco las llaves y lo hecho a andar.

"Que sepas que voy por ti, no por él…".

Sasuke no respondió nada. Itachi frunció el ceño.

Amaba a su hermano como para querer meterlo en todo el asunto.

Lo mejor habría sido irse de Japón cuando aún tenía tiempo.

.

* * *

.

Sakura se había quedado sola a mitad de la tarde, sus padres habían salido a ver un par de cosas sobre su traslado, como su pasaporte, que mágicamente había desaparecido y otras cosas. Ella por su parte estaba en la sala donde se encontraba el piano, no tocaba nada ni nada similar, solo miraba las teclas.

Pero dentro de su cabeza podía escucharlo:

_No lo pienses… solo hazlo._

_No, tienes que resistirte…_

_Simplemente ignóralo… no tiene importancia… tú eres especial…_

_¡Eres importante!_

Eran muchas voces, realmente no sabía que pensar sobre eso. Se estaba tomando demasiado enserio las palabras de todas esas voces, todas esas palabras que las confundía, tanta importancia les ponía que incluso ignoraba el hecho que no era normal escuchar voces.

Cerró los ojos y acomodo la silla frente al piano y comenzó a tocar la primera melodía que le vino a la cabeza, era una melodía sencilla, pero cuando ella la interpretaba parecía ser una obra de arte, era perfecta. Sus manos pararon de golpe.

_Ellos tienen la culpa…_

_Tiene razón… todos ellos son los culpables…_

_Tú eres la inocente en todo eso…_

_¡Merecen morir!_

Se estremeció cuando todas esas voces se pusieron de acuerdo en ese pensamiento, se levanto abruptamente de su asiento y miro hacia la ventana.

_¡Todos merecen morir!_

_¡Ellos te mataron!_

No podía ser verdad, ella estaba viva, la prueba irrefutable era que en ese momento estaba frente al piano, mirando por la ventana, viendo el cielo azul y las nubes pomposas y blancas, no podía estar muerta, eso no podía ser real.

_Faltan pocos… puedes hacerlo… mátalos._

_Ellos te lastimaron… te hicieron perfecta…_

_Te hicieron…_

Golpeo con ambas manos las teclas del piano, no quería escuchar eso, no deseaba continuar escuchando esas voces.

Por Dios… ¡Que pararan!

_Mátalos… ¡Mátalos!_

"¡NO!".

Comenzó a caminar en círculos, no sabía que hacer, fácilmente podía ignorar las voces, podía hacerlo.

Pero… ¿qué tal si tenían razón y todos ellos merecían morir?

Espera… ¿Quiénes ellos?

_Nosotros te diremos… nosotros te lo diremos, todos ellos quienes merecen morir._

_Seiton…_

_Tori…_

_Suo…_

_Kari_

_Jiraiya…_

_Kogari…_

_Tsunade…_

_Fugaku…_

… _Mátalos._

Se separo del piano, se acercó a la pared de al lado y tomó la katana, saco el arma de la funda y sonrió.

Para ese momento… la persona que caminaba con esa sonrisa sádica probablemente no era Sakura.

.

* * *

.

Sonrió de lado una vez se dio cuenta que había llegado al lugar indicado, hace tiempo que no veía Washi, esa escuela le traía recuerdos fantásticos.

Sobre todos los de ella.

Su hermosa y reluciente musa.

Todo eso le llevo a pensar sobre ese día, el día que la rechazo, realmente recordaba haberla hecho llorar, pero de hecho no le importaba tanto, aunque ahora no se permitiría hacerla llorar de nuevo, después de todo ella sería su musa.

El recuerdo de ser golpeado ese mismo día, el día que la rechazo, llegó a él fresco, cómo olvidarlo… si el cabrón que le había golpeado, si que se lo había dicho con fuerza.

_._

"_No tenias porque ignorarla… la heriste"._

_Sai solo miro al chico, al parecer Neji Hyuga tenía interés por la chica que acababa de rechazar… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, lo recordaba, Haruno Sakura._

"_Eso no es de tu incumbencia, senpai"._

_Neji frunció el ceño, Sai dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, no tenía interés en ese senpai._

"_No es justo… ella te ha declarado sus sentimientos… lo mínimo que puedes hacer ese decirle de forma am…"._

"_No puedo ser amable con algo que no me importa… ni mucho menos me inspira"._

_El senpai pareció enojarse mucho al notar que había dicho 'algo', le estaba llamando como si fuera un objeto y no estaba lejos de la realidad, para Sai esa mujer era un objeto. Y no estaba equivocado y tenía pruebas._

_Ella no era un humano._

_No podía serlo y de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro._

_¿Qué humano es tan perfecto, al punto de rayar a lo obsceno? Nadie, los 'perfectos' eran excéntricos, eran tímidos, tenían personalidades malas o un defecto, pero ella no, ella no era humano, por ende nunca podría ser de su interés._

_No le gustaban las cosas artificiales._

"_No te pases de la raya"._

"_Soy sincero… a mi me gustan las flores, cada una las amo, las admiro y las respeto… incluso las que solo son hermosas por fuera… puedo darle palabras amables y a la vez frías, porque me importan… pero cuando el objeto es artificial… entonces no me importan, no tengo interés en ellos… ella es hermosa y todo lo que tú desees, pero no es diferente de un adorn…"._

_Lo que recibió como respuesta, a su frió y cruel comentario, fue un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla que lo mando al suelo._

_._

Oh bueno, ahora no podría ignorarla, porque ella le había inspirado. No la amaba, pero podría hacerlo cuando la viera de nuevo. La amaría y la volvería hermosa.

Aunque fuera una flor artificial.

.

* * *

.

Itachi se encontró por primera vez con Tsunade, la miro a la cara y le sonrió con amabilidad, la rubia se sorprendió cuando lo vio, Itachi era la viva imagen de Fugaku, era idéntico al hombre cuando era joven, a Mikoto no la conocía, pero por lo que Fugaku le había contado, Sasuke era idéntico a esa mujer, se imaginaba que era hermosa, porque Sasuke era sumamente atractivo.

Jiraiya sonrió a Itachi y este frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué quieres?".

"Supongo que tú también lo sabes, que ella esta aquí".

Itachi no dijo nada, Sasuke, a sus espaldas, miraba la mirada sería de los tres adultos.

"¿Y qué con eso?".

Dijo Itachi después de un rato. Jiraiya soltó una risita.

"No esperaba menos de ti… ¿pero por qué esconderlo? Sabes que…".

"No quiero hablar de esto… menos si mi hermano esta presente".

Tsunade miro a Sasuke por un momento y luego miro a Itachi.

"Mucho gusto, Itachi, soy Senju Tsunade y estuve colaborando con tu padre en el proyecto K…".

"Mucho gusto".

Corto Itachi de inmediato. Sasuke miro a su hermano y notó algo, estaba nervioso. Sasuke dio un paso adelante, ya le habían dejado de lado un largo rato.

"Jiraiya… dijiste que me contarías sobre Surai Kogari".

Jiraiya sonrió.

"Cierto, cierto. Perdona, Kogari era un miembro del equipo en el cual estuvimos participando nosotros dos…".

En ese momento Jiraiya paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tsunade, la rubia no dijo nada ante eso, pero si frunció el ceño.

"… un equipo experimental que era ayudado por la familia Haruno, Namikaze y una ligera colaboración financiera de la familia Uchiha".

Itachi bajo la mirada.

"Kogari era el científico más experimentado de todos… junto con el propio Haru y Sakura".

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos en ese momento. Itachi sin más dio media vuelta, pero una mano lo detuvo.

"¿A dónde vas, hermano mayor?".

Itachi miro a Sasuke.

"Lo siento Sasuke, yo no te diré nada… pero tampoco voy a negarte esta información, si quieres escucharlo que ellos quieren decirte… adelante, estas en tu derecho".

Jiraiya soltó una carcajada.

"Oh, vamos hermano mayor… papá se enterara pronto también. Haru está de regreso…".

Itachi miro a Jiraiya sin creerle y luego miro a la tal Tsunade.

"Me informaron hace poco menos de dos semanas… tu hermano y tú están en peligro".

Itachi miro a Sasuke y lo tomó de la mano.

"Ella no estará aquí, pronto se irá… así que el asunto ya no nos concierne".

Sasuke se soltó en ese momento y salió de la oficina, para ese momento estaba totalmente enojado y confundido.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que tenía que encontrar a Sakura.

.

* * *

.

Para ella fue una sorpresa despertarse y no encontrarse en casa, más bien no saber en donde estaba o como había llegado a ese lugar, trago saliva de forma nerviosa y se sentó en el sofá, o lo que parecía ser un sofá.

"La princesa se ha levantado".

Escucho una voz masculina, Sakura miro a esa dirección y trago saliva.

"Sai…".

El pelinegro le sonrió y le acercó algo.

Una katana, la reconocía, era un objeto de la familia, ¿qué hacía Sai con eso?

"Lo traías cuando te encontré… creo que si no te hubiese encontrado yo, estarías en problemas ahora".

Él le dio la katana y Sakura lo tomó con lentitud, no recordaba haberla tomado, ni siquiera sabía como había llegado ahí.

"Pareces un poco confundida… me gusta esa expresión, ¿puedes quedarte quieta mientras trato de reproducir esa expresión?".

Sakura se sentía confundida, Sai sonrió y se alejo de ella y se acercó a lo que parecía ser un lienzo en blanco y tomando un lápiz de quien sabe donde comenzó a hacer rayones, Sakura se movió para sentarse de forma adecuado, pero Sai no le dijo nada, continuo mirándola a ella y a ese lienzo de forma alterna.

"¿Cómo he llegado aquí… senpai?".

"Estas vagando por ahí, con eso en la mano diciendo cosas como: 'Debo de hacerlo…' o '… ellos son los culpables'… Pareces estar comenzando a recordar cosas".

Sakura se tensó al instante.

Sai entonces la miro a los ojos.

"Parece que realmente ya sabes la verdad… ¿Sakura-chan?".

La confusión del momento pareció desaparecer en el momento que Sai dijo eso, los ojos verdosos de Sakura se enfocaron solo en él.

"¿Tú sabes acerca de eso?".

Las formalidades se fueron después de esa pregunta, Sai soltó una carcajada dejando caer el lápiz al suelo y se acercó a ella, le tomó de la barbilla y le sonrió de forma amable, pero Sai nunca era amable, así que esa sonrisa no debería de ser más que una fachada.

"Un artista puede ver las cosas en diferentes formas. Me pareciste tan irreal que no dude en que fueras algo extraño… por casualidad, mi familia tiene algo que ver con ese proyecto 'KSJ'. Ya sabía que no podía ser algo real… demasiado perfecta, dulce e inocente para ser algo simple… Haruno Sakura".

Sakura se levanto de repente, asustada.

"Eso no es culpa mía… yo no pedí… yo no pedí nada de esto".

"Eso lo se… ¿pero no crees que es un poco morboso?".

Ella no entendió sus palabras y Sai sonrió un poco.

"Es como si profanaran la tumba de esa mujer…".

Sakura desvió la mirada.

"Nos parecemos… pero no somos la misma… no lo somos".

Sai volvió a colocarse detrás del lienzo y sonrió mientras tomaba su lápiz y volvía a hacer trazos. Sakura no se movió esta vez, permaneció quieta.

"Sai-senpai… Por favor… cuéntame sobre todo esto… quiero saber que fue lo que realmente paso".

Sai la miro y sonrió.

Con gusto le contaría la verdad.

.

* * *

.

Kori miro los documentos y soltó un suspiro pesado, quien lo hubiera dicho, si que tenían que estar preocupados. Suo la miro a la distancia, veía como se jalaba el cabello con lentitud y luego se lo peinaba hacia atrás. Su cabello rosáceo comenzó a despeinarse más y en un momento a otro ella lo miro, con sus grandes y expresivos ojos azul marino.

"Kogari me lo dijo… que ellos estaban siendo atacados".

"Alguien debe de haber mandado a atacar a todos los involucrados en el proyecto… seguro es Haru… desde que Sakura murió…".

Suo se cubrió la boca cuando dijo eso, pero Kari solo sonrió.

"Sí… él fue el más afectado con todo eso… la amaba…".

Suo le miro apenado, sabía que su mujer solía ponerse melancólica cuando le hablaban acerca de ella, de su hermana.

"Debemos contárselo a Minato, sobre lo que esta pasando… él también apreciaba a Sakura, pasaron toda la niñez juntos".

Comento Kari de forma despreocupada, poniéndose de pie. El sonido de pasos los alerto y voltearon la mirada.

"¡Minato!".

Dijo Kari, medio emocionada y medio sorprendida, el rubio cerro la puerta detrás de si y luego a miro a los otros dos, al hombre pelirrojo de ojos verdes y a la pelirrosa de ojos azules.

"¿Dónde esta Sakura, ahora?".

"Hola Minato, gusto en verte también… ¿Qué como estamos? Estamos muy bien, gracias… Sakura esta en casa".

Minato miro a Kari, quien se veía un poco confundida por la repentina pregunta.

"¿Qué pasa Minato?".

Minato soltó un suspiro y luego coloco una mano sobre sus cabellos rubios.

"Estuvimos investigando acerca de lo que ha estado pasando en Japón… las personas que murieron… estaban dentro del proyecto KSJ…".

Kari y Suo asintieron, eso también acababan de notarlo ellos mismos.

"Y Haru está en Japón también…".

Dijo Minato, Kari agrando los ojos.

"¿Qué?".

.

* * *

_Próximo capítulo: La verdad sale a la luz._

_Bueno bueno, realmente no sabía cuánto duraría este fic, pero ahora me he dado cuenta que durara mas o menos tres capítulos más. Para este momento muchos deben de saber que es Sakura, o al menos pensar lo que puede ser, en el próximo capitulo ya se dirá todo, así que no habrá tiempo para demasiadas especulaciones._

_En fin, una vez terminado este fic comenzare otro… lo espero con ansias._

_Shao~ shao~_


End file.
